


The Wedding of Peter Nureyev

by KikiJ



Series: Duke Rose's Wedding Date Service [3]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Other, Semi-Public Sex, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Date AU, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiJ/pseuds/KikiJ
Summary: Two years have passed since Juno Steel started dating Peter Nureyev, aka Duke Rose, Emery Valentine, Elias Slate, Rex Glass… the list goes on.It’s been a while since they’ve had a wedding to attend, though, and seeing as that was what brought them together in the first place, Juno is itching to go to another one. And this time, no fake-dating involved. Thankfully, Juno has just the thing in mind to rectify that little situation.With a ring in his pocket and hope in his heart, Juno asks Peter Nureyev to attend the most important wedding of his life- his own.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Series: Duke Rose's Wedding Date Service [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980010
Comments: 45
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 3 of a series and I highly suggest you start with The Wedding of Mick Mercury for context! Of course, I have no control over what you do.  
> as well, just to note, this fic is explicit as of chapter 1. As with the other two in the series, Juno is AMAB with bottom surgery (he has a vagina, generally referred to as "cunt) and Peter is a cis man with a penis (generally referred to as "cock")!

Their café was largely unchanged, though there was the cute addition of a little bell at the door that rang each time it was opened.

Peter was there first, as he always was. He’d ordered Juno a coffee and himself a tea. His digital notebook was on the table in front of him, but he was only doodling, trying to sketch the paper cup that was waiting for Juno and failing miserably. He gave up only moments before he glanced out the corner of his eye and saw his love come up beside the table.

“Hey, baby,” Juno started, smiling. He took off his newish trench coat, and sat down. Peter quirked a brow. Immediately, he noticed Juno had a slight nervous energy to him, which wasn’t entirely out of character, but it certainly caught Peter’s attention.

“Hello, love of my life,” Peter said with not a hint of irony. Juno put one hand around his paper coffee cup, but he didn’t pick it up. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, of course,” Juno said, drumming his fingers on the table. Then, he sighed and leaned back, looking around. “I missed this place. We don’t come here enough,” Juno observed.

“It does hold a special place in my heart,” Peter mused, “for being the spot I first laid eyes on your beautiful face.”

“Sap,” Juno rolled his eyes, and took a tiny sip from his coffee. “I know there’s still a million places we could visit in Hyperion, and, like, the rest of the universe, but… I’m glad we decided to come back here for a change.”

“It was your idea, wasn’t it, darling?” Peter asked, and Juno just smirked.

“Hey, I have good ones, sometimes!” Juno said, faking offense.

“Now, you know that’s not what I meant, my dear detective,” Peter said in tone like a teacher gently scolding a child for doing something they knew they shouldn’t. Juno snickered.

“Do I?” Juno countered.

“I just told you it wasn’t. So, if you _trust_ me,” Peter replied, taking a drink of his tea.

“Implicitly,” Juno said, mimicking Peter’s voice. Peter snorted, but he didn’t have a chance to reply. “Whatcha got there?” Juno asked, pulling Peter’s digital notebook towards himself very slowly. Peter scoffed.

“Nosy! It’s just doodles, as per usual,” Peter said, but he allowed Juno to take his notebook.

“Hey, it looks good!”

“Must you say that with such shock and awe?” Peter muttered, and Juno looked up at him with a snort.

“I’m proud of you, baby,” Juno told him, pushing the notebook back over towards him. “I remember what your doodles looked like when we first met,” Juno tried not to smile, but failed.

“Please, endeavour to forget them, then,” Peter told him with a laugh, looking down at the book. “I _am_ showing improvement, though. After all these years,” Peter hummed, and Juno propped a hand under his chin, looking at Peter with adoration as Peter scrolled back up to some of his earlier doodles.

Peter glanced back up, and smiled when he caught Juno’s eye.

“Hello there, Juno,” Peter said. “Cred for your thoughts, detective?”

“I’ll give ‘em to you free,” Juno said with a nod, taking a miniscule sip from his coffee. “Actually, Peter, I… have a proposition for you. Of sorts,” Juno said, a tad cryptic. The nervous energy, which had faded just a bit, was returning. 

“Yes, my love?” Peter asked, and Juno tried to hide a smile. It was adorable.

“I think I have another wedding coming up, I need someone to accompany me,” Juno explained carefully. Peter tilted his head.

“Well, darling, we’ve been dating for two years now. You don’t need to employ Duke Rose in order to get a wedding date anymore,” Peter teased, and Juno smiled.

“So, you’ll go with me?” Juno asked, something akin to hesitation in his voice, or perhaps, anticipation. Peter nodded.

“Of course, Juno,” Peter said, a bemused smile on his face. “Who is getting married?”

Juno stood up, and Peter tiled his head. Perhaps he was just going to get something to add to his coffee? Although Peter knew his order by heart, and knew he’d gotten it right. He waited. 

Juno pressed his lips together again, and Peter watched as he lifted something from his pocket. Peter’s eyes began to grow wide. “I was thinking… it would be us?” Juno slowly lowered to a knee, right in front of him.

Peter blinked as Juno opened the ring box. Peter placed a hand on his chest, his mouth open but no words coming out.

“Peter Nureyev,” Juno started, his voice quiet so only Peter could hear. Juno was unable to keep the smile off his face, his eyes brimming with hope and affection, as he finally asked, “will you marry me?”

Tears sprung to Peter’s eyes and he sighed Juno’s name, then, he covered his mouth for a moment. He stood up. “Of course, Juno,” he breathed, and Juno grinned at him. Peter reached for Juno, just as Juno rose from the ground, and they kissed, laughing.

When they pulled back, Peter swiped some tears from Juno’s eye, and then Juno lifted the ring again. Peter held out his hand for Juno to slip it onto his finger, and they kissed once more.

“Is this one of the rings from my collection?” Peter laughed as he looked closer, bringing his hand up in front of his face. Juno just shrugged.

“Maybe,” Juno smirked. “I knew there was no ring I could buy that you would like as much as the ones you’ve… collected... _Besides_ , you stole my watch for, what, two years?! I think I can steal a ring to give back to you,” Juno reasoned. 

Peter laughed, “Fair enough, Juno.” He sighed, and looked at the ring on his finger, his brows pressed upward. “This is my favourite one,” Peter said softly, his eyes still watering. 

“I know,” Juno rolled his eye, and Peter leaned in to kiss him again.

“I love you, Juno,” Peter said. He felt Juno’s arms come around his middle. Peter slung his arms around Juno’s shoulders.

“I know,” Juno repeated, and then he smiled brightly. “I love you, too,” Juno told him, voice playful and adoring.

Peter kissed him, again. “Oh, I am so excited to tell our friends,” Peter said, his voice catching with elation. “Though- I am assuming some of them already know? If not _all_.”

Juno just shrugged, and pulled a face, “I mean. It’s… been kind of hard, to keep it a secret. I am _really_ not sure how I managed to keep it from you.”

“I mean, I suspected you’d be proposing soon,” Peter admitted, “you have not been subtle about feeling out our- shall I say, _readiness_ , my love?”

“Well, whatever, it’s not like it was meant to _shock_ you,” Juno scoffed. Then, Juno glanced over his shoulder. “Benten is literally sitting over there, though, yeah,” he said, and Peter laughed and looked where Juno was looking. “He should have caught it on silent video, or something. Rita basically demanded that someone be allowed to take photos of the moment.”

Benzaiten waved from his spot in the café. He was in entirely nondescript clothing and he was wearing a hat. Peter waved back at him. “Well, I will be happy to have the moment on film. Granted that we can’t make you out saying my name,” he muttered.

“The angle _should_ have taken care of that,” Juno assured him. “Speaking of, Rita _really_ wanted to be here, but I made her wait in the park across the road. She’s probably imploding as we speak,” Juno said, and Peter laughed. “We don’t _have_ to go get bombarded, though,” Juno said. “We can do whatever you want,” he said.

“I’d love to go see Rita, Juno,” Peter told him. “I must show off my ring, of course! We shouldn’t keep her waiting,” Peter removed his arms from Juno’s shoulder so he could grab his jacket from his chair. He sipped the last bit of his tea. “Does Alessandra know as well? Is this why she insisted on moving up our nail appointment to yesterday?” Peter admired the ring on his finger and glanced at his neat, polished nails. 

“Can’t I keep any of my secrets?” Juno asked, looping his arm in Peter’s.

“Oh, but you wouldn’t want to keep anything from your darling husband, would you, Juno?” Peter retorted with a smirk.

“ _Fiancé_! We aren’t married!” Juno laughed, and then looked at Benzaiten and jerked his head as a gesture for him to join them.

“ _Yet_ ,” Peter said, sharply. And Juno grinned at him.

“Yet,” Juno agreed. He picked up his coffee to take it with him as his brother joined them, taking off the hat and stuffing it in his back pocket.

“How ya feelin, boytoy?” Benzaiten asked, throwing an arm around Peter’s shoulder with a grin.

“Deliriously happy, thank you,” Peter said, and Ben made a gagging noise as they exited the café and the little bell rang.

They made their way over to the park where Rita was, indeed, outright vibrating on the bench. Jet was sitting with his arm around her shoulder. One of her girlfriends, a tall woman named Marceline that she met at Buddy’s wedding, had her hand resting on Rita’s knee and a pleased smirk on her face.

Buddy and Vespa were also perched on a bench to the right of them. They faced an empty bench, creating a u-shape.

“Oh, I didn’t realize the _whole_ gang was here,” Peter said, glancing over at Juno. Juno shrugged.

“I mean, Sasha and Mick aren’t here, so it’s not the _whole_ gang,” Juno argued. “Or Alessandra. I mean. Mick sends his regrets, but he can’t take the day off a month into his new job. Sasha’s off-planet, I think?”

“Okay, enough chatter, Juno, darling,” Buddy said, standing, “Pete, let’s see the ring,” she demanded, and Peter laughed and offered his hand to her. Rita also flew off the bench between Marcie and Jet and leaned in close to him. Marcie and Jet looked at each other, and then at Vespa, who made an exaggerated shrugging gesture.

“You have _both_ seen the ring,” Juno pointed out with a groan, as Buddy held Peter’s hand delicately.

“Not on his _hand,_ boss! It’s different and you know it- oh my god it looks so gorgeous!” Rita said, looking over Buddy’s shoulder, before then fixing her gaze on Juno. “How did it go?” Rita asked, and she bounded over to grab him in a hug.

“Oof,” Juno muttered as he steadied himself and hugged Rita back. “It went fine, thank you very much,” Juno said, putting on an annoyed tone, “have a little faith, Rita!”

“He almost entirely blindsided me,” Peter confessed, and Buddy laughed. “I did anticipate it happening _soon_ , but I still had no idea. I suppose I _should_ have expected, with him taking me to the place we met, but I assumed it was just a bout of nostalgia,” Peter said, glancing at Juno.

“I’m glad he was able to surprise you,” Buddy said, and then she gathered Peter into her arms. “Oh, congratulations, darling,” she said.

“Thank you, Captain,” Peter said, the nickname a remanent from their year-long job right after her own wedding. He squeezed her tight.

“Nice job not blowing it, Steel,” Vespa said as she wandered over and punched him in the arm, and Jet followed her to clap him on the shoulder. Rita waited for Buddy to let go of Peter, before launching herself at him. Peter hugged her tightly, too. 

“Jesus,” Juno said, rubbing his arm. Vespa wrapped her arm around his shoulder and shook him for a second before letting go again. “Again, have a little faith! It’s just a four-word question,” Juno muttered, but Vespa laughed at him.

“You know I’m fucking with you, Steel,” Vespa told him, and he just kept grumbling under his breath.

Jet clapped Peter on the shoulder as well, and gave him a firm nod, then Rita let go and Marcie took a turn hugging Peter saying, “Congrats!”

Buddy then went over to put her arms around Juno and press her cheek to his own.

“I’m so happy for you, darling,” Buddy said, and Juno put his arm around her in turn.

“Thanks, Buddy,” Juno said, smiling.

They continued to talk and chat in the park for a while, eventually crowding onto the benches and leaning in together. Their friends grilled them for any thoughts they might have about the wedding so far, even though they’d been engaged for all of twenty minutes. Then, conversation drifted to other life updates, memories, and any random topic that came up.

They all agreed to go to dinner, and were eventually joined by Mick and his spouse Astrid, then Rita’s other girlfriend, Joelle, who she met at Mick’s wedding. They spent most of the evening together, chatting and laughing and drinking wine. 

Jet, Buddy, and Vespa were the first to leave, and then Benzaiten said he needed to sleep before his practice the next day, so he headed out. Mick, Rita, Joelle, Marcie, Juno, and Peter stayed for a while later, until the sets of partners all finally decided they should head in for the night.

Peter was still giddy by the time they made it home, of course.

After getting through the hall they quickly tumbled into bed, with Juno pressing Peter into the mattress.

“I love you, so much,” Peter said, kissing up the side of Juno’s face.

“I love you, too,” Juno murmured, catching Peter’s lips with his own.

Juno slipped his tongue into Peter’s mouth and Peter moaned against him, his hands trailing up and down Juno’s sides delicately, before slipping under Juno’s shirt.

Juno pulled back and took off his shirt hastily, rolling his hips against Peter’s as he did. Peter made a noise, his hands coming to Juno’s chest to trace a scar with one thumb and brush against his nipple with the other.

Lowering his hands back to Peter’s chest, Juno slipped them under his _fiancé’s_ shirt, pushing it up slowly.

“Oh, don’t tease, Juno,” Peter said with an air of amusement. Juno looked up at him with a laugh, and edged Peter’s shirt up even slower.

“I would never,” Juno said, and then he pushed the fabric all the way up and over Peter’s head. Peter just winked at him, and then reached for Juno to bring him close and kiss again.

Juno kissed him back, sloppy and brief, before ducking his head in Peter’s neck and kissing him there, sucking on his skin as he pushed his hips forward again.

Peter’s hands came to Juno’s ass and he rolled his hips up in tandem, groaning as his cock grew harder. Juno bit down on Peter’s neck and Peter let out a breathy moan.

“Do you want to stay on top, Juno?” Peter asked him quietly, his fingers dipping below the waist of Juno’s pants.

Juno lifted his head, lips parted, and looked at Peter with a lusty gaze. “For now,” he said, “I might get lazy later.”

Peter smiled and nodded, taking the chance to crane his neck and kiss along Juno’s collarbone.

Juno allowed him to do that for a few moments before he broke away, moving so he could take off his pants and underwear. He tossed them off the bed, and Peter lifted his hips to do the same before Juno climbed back on his lap.

Peter pressed the palm of his hand to Juno’s abdomen, and then slid it down. He brushed his fingers along Juno’s thigh and watched as Juno’s facial expression fought between arousal and annoyance. Peter bit back a smile and slipped his fingers between the lips of Juno’s cunt, teasing his clit lightly with the tip of one.

“Peter,” Juno moaned, glancing back down at him. Peter _did_ , in fact, like to tease- as impatient as Juno always was. Tonight, he didn’t have it in him, though, so he slipped his fingers back and forth along Juno’s folds before meeting Juno’s wetness and pushing two inside.

Juno gasped, and then whined, lightly bucking his hips forward. There was little shyness left in their relationship, not that there was ever much to begin with.

Peter pressed his thumb to Juno’s clit and fingered him for only a short time before Juno was holding his hand to stop him.

“Love?” Peter asked.

“I want your cock inside me,” Juno told him, so Peter pulled his hand away slowly and stuck his fingers in his mouth, as he usually did.

No, not much shyness between them at all.

Being in a long-term relationship, _just having been engaged_ , they had long since forgone condoms. Juno _really_ liked it when Peter could come inside him.

Juno took Peter’s cock in his hand and Peter hissed faintly, feeling Juno stroke him in just the way he liked. Then, Juno lifted his hips and teased himself just briefly with the head of Peter’s cock, before aligning their bodies and sinking onto him.

“Juno,” Peter groaned, his hands coming to Juno’s waist and thigh. Juno lowered himself completely, breathing out hotly, and then squeezed his eye shut and started to rock his hips.

“God, Peter,” Juno moaned, placing his hands on Peter’s lower body as he moved, slowly at first.

Peter waited for Juno to settle into his pace before he thrust upwards, as well.

Juno placed one hand on the side of his own neck as he arched his back, thrusting his hips harder still. He opened his eye to look at Peter with a hazy gaze, and Peter smiled up at him for just a second.

“I love you,” Peter said, and Juno laughed quietly.

“I love you, too,” Juno said, his breath coming in pants.

As usual, Peter slipped his hand between Juno’s legs, rubbing his clit with the tip of a finger. He was close himself, Juno bit down on his lip, thrusting his hips forward hard until he came with a loud moan of Peter’s name.

“Mmhh, do you wanna switch places?” Juno asked, slowing to a stop for just a few moments before nudging his hips again.

“Yes,” Peter breathed. He shut his own eyes for a moment and groaned at the loss when Juno pulled himself away.

Peter slowly shifted out of the spot on the bed and Juno flopped into it. Peter smiled down at him lovingly and crawled between Juno’s opened thighs, taking one of his knees from underneath and then pushing back into Juno’s cunt without much hesitation.

Juno moaned and tilted his head back, reaching up to sling his arms around Peter’s chest and bring him closer. Peter then felt Juno wrap his other leg around his waist, pushing his hips upwards to keep their pace tight and quick.

Peter didn’t mind, he buried his face in Juno’s neck and thrust into him hard and fast, feeling the heat pool in his core.

Still, Peter held on, until Juno purred quietly in his ear,

“Baby, come inside me.”

Peter bit down on Juno’s neck and did as was requested of him, screwing his eyes shut as he felt the waves of pleasure come over him.

He slowed his thrusting after emptying himself in Juno. Juno staying clinging to him, so Peter let himself lie on top of Juno as they caught their breath.

“We’re gonna get married,” Juno murmured, and Peter lifted his head and kissed Juno, hard.

They only parted ways when Juno began to laugh, deliriously happy, bringing his hands to Peter’s face.

“I know, Juno,” Peter said, laughing along with him. “I love you so much,” Peter told him. Juno nodded.

“I love you, too,” Juno said, and then he kissed Peter again, their tongues mingling messily in their impatience.

“I could stay like this forever,” Juno muttered, pushing his hips up just a bit because Peter was, after all, still inside him.

“If I may point out, it could be difficult to host a wedding ceremony this way,” Peter said, and Juno tilted his head back to cackle.

“Dear _God,_ ” Juno said, and Peter gave a little thrust of his own hips, feeling heat in his core again. It was a little soon, but, Juno was just so.. delightful.

“I, too, wish we could just stay in bed and fuck forever, Juno,” Peter told him, and Juno laughed.

“Life would be a lot better. I guess I’d eventually want to eat, though,” Juno said, and Peter nodded.

“We do have friends that we might want to see, occasionally,” Peter pointed out.

“Eh,” Juno said with a shrug, and then he brought Peter’s lips back to his own, and pushed his tongue into Peter’s mouth again.

That quickly lead to Peter’s cock hardening in earnest again, which in turn lead to the two of them thrusting into each other like earth jackrabbits for a second time until Juno was screaming Peter’s name out loud.

After that, Peter reluctantly pulled away so Juno could get up and get cleaned. Juno whined about not wanting to. Peter suggested they shower together, and that perked Juno up.

Once they were finished showering, they got into comfy pyjamas and lied down in bed.

Of course, they were still incredibly giddy, so it took them at least an hour that to stop their chatter and actually drift off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note I have never planned a wedding and didn't do *tonnnsss* of research so if anything seems off, oops!

### The Venue

“I know! I know!” Rita said, stepping back from the corkboard in their office, “you can get married on the _Carte Blanche!_ ”

“Hmmmm,” Juno said, glancing back at Peter as he swirled a wine glass that actually contained hard liquor. “Mmmaybe,” he said, taking a swing.

“It would take some extra work to decorate,” Peter said diplomatically. “But it is a meaningful space, for us.”

“Put it on the board anyway, Rita,” Benzaiten said, a look of determination on his face. Rita keyed up some photos from a personal folder and did an instaprint onto some paper, then pinned them to the board next to a couple venues they’d found in Hyperion.

They’d started their journey to picking a venue a couple days ago, each having done research and bringing their selection of small venues for a private ceremony to pin to a Vision Board. They were looking at them two at a time, and had already nixed four.

“Tch. We should just elope,” Juno said, for at least the third time since he’d asked Peter to marry him.

“Juno, there will only be ten people in attendance at the ceremony, we basically _are_ eloping,” Peter told him, taking a sip from his glass that actually contained wine. “We still need a place to do it. And if we don’t have flowers, I will cry,” Peter sniffed.

“You’ll get your flowers, baby,” Juno said, rubbing Peter’s back for a second. “Honestly, I’d be happy if we could just _move on_ to the flowers. Rita, are you sure we need to start with the venue?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Benzaiten and Rita said at the same time, and he just groaned again and downed the rest of his drink.

“A bunch of stuff is contingent on the venue and the date, Mista Steel! We can’t pick out the _flowers_ if we don’t know where we’re _decorating._ Not to mention the _rest_ of the decorations, and the _colours._ ”

 _“Plus,_ ” Ben cut in, “you need to know the availability of the venue before you can pick a date,”

“And _then_ ,” Rita said, “you need to know if you’re hosting the ceremony and reception in the same place or not! Can’t pick out food ‘til you know if catering is required to be in-house at the venue,”

“Not to mention,” Ben chimed in, “picking the venue will set the tone for the rest of the vision. Like Rita said.”

“So, yeah, boss, you gotta pick the venue before anything else! I read that in a _book_ , so we know it’s true,” Rita said firmly.

“Shoulda let Buddy be the designated wedding planner,” Juno mumbled under his breath, and Peter just smirked.

“You really think she would be any easier on us?” Peter muttered back.

“Nah. Guess not,” Juno said, then he heaved a sigh. “I do think I want to stay within Hyperion,” Juno gave a firm nod. “If you’re _sure_ that’s alright, baby. I mean. You did always used to say your home was among the stars, and unless we’re seriously considering the Carte Blanche as an option, which,” Juno tilted his head back and forth. “I mean. Maybe.”

“It should be in Hyperion,” Peter said, going over to refill his wine, and then bringing the bottle over to pour some in Rita’s abandoned glass. He handed it to her, and she took a long drink.

“Okay,” Juno said, and he sipped from his glass as well.

“So, we aren’t feeling any of these places?” Benzaiten asked, looking at the three pinned ideas so far.

“I feel like this one is too big. I don’t want to have to use, what’s it called, drapes? Like, black curtains to make the space smaller, whatever. Even if we have to go elsewhere for the reception, I dunno- I want the space to actually fit with our limited guest list.”

“Okay, so, we’re sold on a small venue,” Benzaiten said, “results narrowed.”

“I think we should aim for brown walls. It will be more cozy,” Peter said, looking at the photos. “Aside from not being in Hyperion, the issue with the Carte Blanche is the metal. Could you _imagine?_ ”

Rita was taking a sip of her wine as her eyes went wide, and she lowered it quickly. “Oh, oh! I’m having an idea!”

“Dangerous,” Juno said, and Peter breathed in a laugh.

“Can it,” Rita snapped, and Juno held up his hands.

“She’s been spending too much time with you again,” Benzaiten muttered.

“Hey, can it,” Juno said, and Benzaiten cast his eyes to the ceiling.

“Here,” Rita said, pinning out another instaprint. “It’s in a building I was considerin’, before I found this place! It was, like, waaay outta budget for monthly payments,” Rita explained, “but it’s just this sort of generic event and office space with a bunch of different capacity options! _And_ it had brown walls,” Rita said, sounding satisfied.

“Ooh,” Juno said, and Peter leaned over his shoulder as Juno looked at it. “It’s.. not half bad.”

“Holy shit, finally,” Benzaiten breathed, “something the almighty _Goddess_ doesn’t hate!”

“Hey,” Juno said, and Peter laughed in his ear. “Sorry if we’re a little discerning about the place we’re getting married, which we get _one_ chance at, mind you.”

“We’re moving in the right direction,” Benzaiten said with a smile, as if he hadn’t just insulted Juno.

“I do like it,” Peter murmured.

“We said ‘ _absolutely_ _not’_ to outdoor weddings, right?” Rita asked, biting her lip.

“Yeah, no, it’s not… secure enough,” Juno said, glancing at Peter.

“Fair enough, Mista Steel, fair enough. Okay,” Rita rubbed her hands together, and they heard the door open behind them. Nobody paid any mind as Joelle hung up her coat and poured herself a glass of wine, paused to kiss Rita, then sat down kicked her feet up on the recently added coffee table in their office.

“How we doin’?” Joelle asked, and they glanced at her. Her sleek hair was tied in a knot at the top of her head.

“Okay,” Juno answered. “There’s one venue I sort of like, and a few fuck nopes.”

“Makes sense,” Joelle said, lifting her wine glass up. “I’ll leave ya to it.”

The four of them looked back at the vision board.

“Okay, so, are _both_ these two fuck nopes, _and_ the Carte Blanche?” Rita asked, going to grab a red marker and uncapping it.

“Hm. Leave the Carte Blanche, for now,” Juno said.

“Indecisive fuckin-” Benzaiten muttered, and Juno just rolled his eye at him.

“We’ve only _just_ started,” Juno said, “I’m allowed to take a little time!”

“Okay, sure, but- dear twinnie, you won’t stop complaining about how much you want to be done with this step, soooo...”

“In his defense, there’s never been a thing in his life he hasn’t complained about,” Peter said.

“Hey!”

“Juno, love, that wasn’t even meant to be insulting,” Peter stated plainly. Juno just grumbled.

“It’s actually just the truth, boss,” Rita pointed out.

“Maybe we should have done more research first,” Juno said, veering back to the topic. “I mean, we don’t even know what’s out there!”

“You _specifically_ said you didn’t want to overload yourself with options and we should start with one or two at a time, Juno,” Ben said, exasperated.

“Maybe I was wrong! I mean, there’s gotta be a first time for everything, right?” Juno argued back. Peter did not do well at preventing himself from snorting. “Oh, shut up, Peter.”

“I didn’t _say_ anything, my love,” Peter pointed out. Juno grumbled again.

Peter pressed his lips together. It didn’t surprise him one bit that Juno was extra cantankerous during this process, given his history with wedding planning. Apparently he’d been quite involved in the planning for his previous, ill-fated nuptials, after all. Peter drained his wine, and pushed that thought out of his mind. He would be no use if _he_ started lamenting over Juno’s almost marriage, too.

“Here!” Rita said, “Let’s just project instead of boarding, I know you don’t like it as much, Mista Steel, but we can go rapid-fire through a bunch of options, look at what you do and don’t like, and see if that works better, hm?”

“Okay,” Juno said with a nod. Peter wrapped his arms around Juno’s waist from behind, chin on Juno’s shoulder. Juno placed his hand on Peter’s arm and leaned into him as Rita brought up as many options as she could find and shoved them all into a new document that she could scroll through, and then projected it onto the white wall they had.

“Too big,” Juno said immediately as she scrolled over the first one. Rita nodded and deleted it.

“Hmm,” Peter placed his chin on Juno’s shoulder. “this one also looks a _touch_ big, love, but I do like it,” Peter said.

“Huh, yeah. It seems… warmer,” Juno nodded. “Still. Eh.”

“Okay, maybes folder it is,” Rita said, pressing her glasses up her nose and moving the file, and then taking a sip of wine before she scrolled back down.

“Ooooh, I dunno about you, but I like that one,” Benzaiten said.

“Hm,” Juno popped his lips. “It’s not half bad,” he said.

“You like it! Awesome,” Benzaiten grinned, and Juno stuck his tongue out at him.

“Okay, _definitely_ maybes,” Rita nodded, and she created a new folder to add that to.

They went through five or six more venues and got Juno and Peter’s initial thoughts on them, eventually settling on 3 to actually go and see in person, to start with.

They stuck around the office for a little while longer just to drink and chat, before getting ready and going to their separate places.

“How are you feeling, love?” Peter asked, as he unlocked the door to their apartment.

“A little drunk, not gonna lie,” Juno said, “I was _not_ paying attention to how much I had.”

“I meant about the _wedding venue_ , dearest,” Peter said with a devilish smile.

“Oh. Not bad, actually.” Juno said, “how do you feel about it?”

“Excited. Terrified. I cannot believe this is actually happening,” Peter answered honestly, his hand coming to the side of Juno’s face. “I love you so much, Juno.”

“Sap,” Juno murmured, kissing Peter on the lips. “I love you, too. I’m-“ Juno glanced down, “I’m sorry. If I get testy. I’m so excited to marry you, this sort of stuff is just… stressful.”

“I am well aware, Juno. I have worked for an event planning company before,” Peter said, and Juno tilted his head. “Even the most perfect of couples have a stressful time planning a wedding.” They made their way into their bedroom, and both began to get undressed.

“Did I know that?” Juno said, and then he nodded, “yes, I did. Another Duke Rose stint, right?”

“Yes,” Peter said with a chuckle, undoing the buttons at the front of his dress floor-length dress, “Always an organized one, he was.”

“Unlike you,” Juno said in a snappy tone with a delighted smirk, tossing his shirt into a basket.

“I’m organized-”

“Yeah, tell that to the unfolded laundry in the living room.”

“-when I want to be! For instance, our wedding binder is impeccably organized! At least, my version of it is. There is no saving Rita’s copy,” Peter hummed. He took off the white shirt that he was wearing underneath the dress, then grabbed some pyjama pants.

“She understands it, and that’s all that matters,” Juno pointed out, taking off his underwear before stepping into his shorts. 

“Anyway,” Peter said, “my darling, light of my life,” His hands came up to Juno’s face, now that they were both ready to get into their unmade bed, “I understand, if this is _particularly_ difficult for you. If we need to take our time, or if you need me to step up in any way, please let me know.”

Juno nodded, “I know, Peter. It’s okay, I promise. I might get cranky now and again but, uh, let’s be real here, that’s not really out of the ordinary anyway.”

“No, it’s not,” Peter smirked.

“Hey,” Juno said, and Peter kissed him on the nose. “It’s gonna stressful, but- I want us to have a nice wedding, surrounded by the people who matter, okay? I mean, sure, I’d also elope and marry you tomorrow if you wanted to,” Juno said, and Peter perked his brows.

“Well, how about this? We could elope and marry tomorrow, and host an elegant ceremony for our friends and.. family down the line anyway,” Peter suggested, and Juno laughed.

“Anything you want, baby,” Juno told him, and Peter made a noise like he was thinking.

“Juno, you know I want the proper wedding,” Peter admittedly in a light tone, and Juno nodded.

“Yes, I know you do, Nureyev. I do, too,” Juno repeated, and Peter ducked his head into Juno’s neck, wrapping him in a hug. “And we’ll get it. I promise.”

“Good,” Peter said. “I love you, Juno.”

“I love you, too, Peter.”

### The Wedding Party

“Looks like a pretty nice place, Steel,” Vespa commented as she observed the photos of the place they’d booked for the ceremony, next to photos of the building where they’d be hosting the reception.

“Yeah, we’re excited about it,” Juno said. “It’s gonna look way better with decorations.”

“It’s not.. too small?” Vespa asked, tilting her head.

“I mean, there will be like 10 people in attendance,” Juno said, and Vespa pulled a face like she thought that was reasonable.

“God, I wish Bud had’ve let _us_ do that,” Vespa said with a little smile. “Or, even better! Nobody in attendance.”

“Well Jet _had_ to be there,” Buddy insisted. “Besides, you’ve assured me countless times that you were fine with our incredibly large and extravagant nuptials,” Buddy said with a pout, placing a hand on her chest.

“Yeah, I just like to pick on ya, Bud,” Vespa admitted, sitting down on the arm of the couch beside Buddy’s spot. Buddy just pouted for a moment longer and Vespa leaned down to kiss her.

“Gross!” Juno yelled at them, and Vespa flipped him off without taking her lips from Buddy’s.

“We will be having a much bigger reception,” Peter pointed out, glancing down at the colour swatches he’d picked up and scattered on what was once Juno’s desk. “It’s simply a matter of _names_ that the ceremony is so small.”

“Right, gotcha, _Nureyev_ ,” Vespa said with a gleeful little smirk. Peter still bristled when she said his last name.

“Yes,” Peter said. “Hm. I think this shade of purple might be the one,” he murmured, and Juno walked over to look over his shoulder.

They’d decided upon light purple, gold, and dark brown as their wedding colours. Peter always said his favourite two colors were light purple, and the color of Juno’s eyes, and they both agreed gold was an exceptional color on the two of them.

Determining and _exact_ shade of purple was a challenge, though. Peter sighed.

Juno had already given his approval for the top three contenders, and had left it to his fiancé to make the final choice.

At that moment, Rita and Benzaiten joined the fray, bustling in through the door with loud footsteps.

“Are you going to have a party, Juno and Pete?” Buddy asked, as Vespa idly flipped a knife in her hand.

“What? No, we’re having a wedding,” Juno said, his lips quirking up just a tiny bit, “and not for months now. We _just_ booked the venue.”

“Not what I meant, darling,” Buddy said. Rita set a box down over on her own desk, supplies for her actual job as a secretary to a PI.

“A party?” Rita asked, and Benzaiten’s eyes sparkled.

“We _should_ throw an engagement party, though,” Benzaiten said.

“Oooh, YES! I know they went out of style like twenty years ago, but, there are still so many old streams where they have the _best_ most _lavish_ and _dramatic_ engagement parties.”

“I do support having an engagement party and I volunteer to orchestrate it myself,” Buddy said with a grin, “but I meant a _wedding party_. As in, people standing in your wedding. Vespa and I decided against having a wedding party, opting just to have Jet walk us both up the aisle. With only ten people in attendance, will you have one?”

“Oh,” Juno said. “I mean, I told you you could be in my wedding party, so… I guess we should?”

“If I remember correctly, you in fact said I could walk you up the aisle, Juno,” Buddy reminded him with warm smile. “However, I will not _actually_ hold this to you if you want, say, your brother to do that. Or nobody at all.”

Juno hummed. Benzaiten just shrugged.

Peter glanced up from his colour swatches and hummed as well. “It would be nice to have at least a couple people standing. I was under the assumption that Rita and Ben would stand. Though I had not yet voiced it.”

“I mean, it would be nice to have you walk me up the aisle, Buddy,” Juno said as he glanced away from her, and she continued to smile.

“I am happy to do it, if you will have me,” Buddy told him, and Juno nodded.

“I feel like I _should_ ask Mick to stand, since he asked me to stand in his wedding. I don’t know if there’s someone you’d want to stand with him, baby,” Juno said, tilting his head in thought. “Jet’s agreed to officiate. But, that leaves us with, who? Astrid, Marcie, Joelle, Sasha, and Alessandra and her wife, actually attending the wedding? Oh, and Vespa, obviously,” Juno counted, “that’s like. Eight people? I guess how much weirder would it be, though, if we had four people standing for two people to get married in front of a crowd of eight.”

“You forgot Ash,” Benzaiten said, referring to his own best friend and platonic life partner. “They’ll be back on planet in time for the wedding, I told them to book it off.”

“Plus, Joelle is gonna be taking photos, remember? I guess she might still sit for the main event, I dunno how wedding photographers work,” Rita said.

“Right. Still,” Juno said.

“I mean,” Peter cut in, “we don’t have to have them _actually_ standing. And if Buddy walks you up the aisle, she should be sitting in the front row,” Peter said.

Rita hummed for a moment before going over to the projector and pulling up a blank workspace to add all of the players Juno just mentioned and start to arrange them.

“If Buddy is walking Juno up the aisle, what’re you doing, boytoy?” Benzaiten asked lightly, nudging Peter on the arm from his spot leaning against the desk Peter was standing in front of.

“Well, in some weddings, the groom is simply waiting at the alter for his spouse. I will just do that I suppose,” Peter said, looking back down at his colour swatches. Juno glanced at him

Vespa flipped her knife back into itself, “No, you won’t,” she said. “Obviously, if Buddy’s gonna walking _Steel_ up the aisle, I’m walking you up, Nureyev.”

Peter glanced back up at her, and Juno caught a particular look in his eye. Peter just pressed his lips together, like he was considering it. “Oh?”

“Yep,” Vespa said. “You’ve got no choice in the matter, in fact,” Vespa informed him, her tone almost as if she was bored, and gruff as usual.

“Well, then,” Peter said, clearing his throat. “That much is settled. Still, if we have a wedding party of Ben, Rita, Mick, and whomever… which side will Rita and Benzaiten be standing on?” Peter asked, “assuming they are opposite one another?”

Juno looked like a deer in headlights as both Rita and Benzaiten fixed their eyes on him.

“Now don’t start fighting for me _too_ quickly, Mista Steel,” Rita said, and Juno’s mouth gaped just a little bit.

“I’m your _brother,”_ Benzaiten said, and Juno gave him a pinched look. “You’ll never live this down, Steel.” Rita tilted her head back to cackle.

“I haven’t said _anything_ ,” Juno argued quickly, voice defensive. Benzaiten pursed his lips and pushed himself off the desk where he was leaning and firmly wrapped his arms around Peter’s shoulders, who blinked at him.

“Doesn’t matter, I’ve already decided I’m on Nureyev’s side,” Ben said, sticking his tongue out at his twin.

“I am not sure- should I feel _flattered_ or _used_?” Peter asked him, placing a hand on Ben’s forearm.

“Yes,” Ben said, and Peter laughed.

“Ugh, I hate both of you and that _stupid_ joke,” Juno grouched.

“This is why he’s choosing me, Juno,” Peter told him, and Benzaiten nodded firmly.

“So!” Rita said. “I’ll be walkin’ for Mista Steel. Will Vespa walk Peter up first, or both at once? With the small venue, it’s gonna be a tight squeeze for four people in one aisle… either way then, Vespa and Buddy can sit, and then we have me and Ben standing up, presumably with the rings, and then Mick and- wait, did we decide if there’s a second person you want to be in the party, Mr. Nureyev?”

Peter pressed his lips together, “Well. I may ask Alessandra, if that is okay, Juno? We are quite close. I could also ask Sasha. Aside from those in the room right now, she is someone we are both close to, mostly.”

“You should ask who _you_ want, Peter,” Juno told him gently, and Peter nodded.

“If we have two more people walking, Alessandra would be my first choice,” Peter confirmed. Juno smiled, just a little.

“We could either have Mick and Alessandra stay standing, or sit on the other side of the front row from where Buddy and Vespa would be,” Rita said, nudging her glasses up her nose with her wrist. She moved the tokens she’d loaded onto the virtual whiteboard into their spots, placing the “guests” in seats, Juno and Peter at the alter with Jet, herself, and Benzaiten.

“I think that would work nicely,” Juno said with a little shrug. “I mean. Peter and I should probably discuss this _alone,_ before we come to a final decision, but.”

“True enough,” Peter said, prying Benzaiten’s arms from where they were still clinging to him. He sucked in a breath and looked back down at his _damn_ colour swatches again.

Their conversation slowly drifted from the wedding _party_ back to engagement _parties_ and Buddy started to elaborate on the plan that she’d been devising while everyone spoke about who was walking with whom down what aisle and so on.

By the end of the evening, Peter had _finally_ selected the shade of purple, and they all shuffled out of Juno’s office for Rita to lock up behind them and head home.

“So,” Juno said as he kicked off his shoes.

“Hm?” Peter asked.

“The whole.. wedding party thing. Are you okay with, uh, Vespa and Buddy walking us up the aisle? I know neither of them are our actual parents- and, I mean, we wouldn’t even need a party at all if you didn’t want to have one.”

“No,” Peter said, “I think it all sounds fine, Juno… the point of having the ceremony was to celebrate with yo- _our_ family,” he said firmly. “I like the idea of the Aurinko’s walking us up. I agree with Rita that it probably shouldn’t be at once, though,” he hummed.

Juno nodded, “And you’re okay with Benzaiten standing on your side? I… could trade you Rita, if you want.”

Peter placed a hand on his chest and pouted, “Your brother is _mine_ now, Juno. I adore Rita, you know this, but you aren’t getting Benzaiten back. It’s final.”

Juno just laughed and nodded, “Okay, good. And. We can think about Mick and Alessandra,” Juno said.

“You don’t need to ask Mick _just_ out of obligation, Juno. It’s our wedding and out of everybody we know, Mick will not hold something like this against you,” Peter pointed out. Juno just nodded.

“Mick _is_ my other-other best friend, though,” he said, biting a lip. “I do sort of want him in the party if we’re having one. Maybe he can be in the party but still sitting, like you suggested,” Juno hummed. “We’ll sleep on it.”

Peter nodded, smiling, “Speaking of…”

“Yeah, yeah, we should go to bed,” Juno admitted. “You’re such an old lady, Nureyev.”

Peter shrugged, “Physically I am a handsome young man, mentally I am a grandma who just wants sit on a rocking chair, read, and knit. You love me anyway.”

“That much is true,” Juno said, and Peter kissed him.

“Me being handsome but secretly elderly, or you loving me anyway?”

“Yes,” Juno said in a mocking tone, and Peter tilted his head back to laugh. “C’mon, let’s get ready for bed.”

So, the two of them got undressed and put on their bedclothes, before going through their nightly routine of brushing teeth, face washing, et cetera. Then, they settled down in bed and kissed each other goodnight.

### The Invitations 

“GET _FUCKED_ , RITA! HAHA!”

“YOU’RE A LIAR, AND A DIRTY ROTTEN CHEAT, MISTA STEEL!”

Benzaiten and Peter glanced at each other and lifted their cups at the same time as Rita attempted to bash Juno on the head with her controller and Juno held her arm while cackling cruelly.

“Now, now, children,” Ben sniffed, “calm down. “

“Oh, as if you _weren’t_ just screaming like a banshee all but **five** minutes ago,” Juno was distracted as Rita landed a punch on his arm with her free hand. He muttered “hey, ow,” then she settled down on the couch and took a deep breath.

“Yeah, that was _five_ minutes ago, Juno. I’ve changed, I’m an entirely different person now. I have left behind this childish behaviour. I’ve developed, I’ve _evolved_. Unlike some of you,” Benzaiten said, swirling his wine.

“Okay, you’ve been spending _way_ too much time with my husba- my _fiancé_ ,” Juno corrected himself with a snap, and grumbled. He didn’t miss the grand smirk on Peter’s face.

“Speaking of your betrothal,” Benzaiten said, “Date’s set, colours are selected! Have you picked out a card for the invites to the reception?”

“Oh, we have, actually. As well, as we’ve been going through the extended guest list, we’ve noticed… some things,” Peter took a sip of his wine and stuck his tongue between his teeth with a smirk, “Oh, I really I think you’re going to like this, Ben.”

“What is it, Pete?” he sounded eager. In the background, Juno and Rita were screeching at each other as they played another round of their racing video game.

“So. Juno and I have more acquaintances in common than we thought, which, actually should not have been a surprise given what occurred at Buddy’s wedding,” Peter explained, tapping his fingers on his knee. “We have, admittedly, been considering sending out personalized invitations with the names of whatever alias I used with each person,” Peter explained, waiting for the reaction to the somewhat absurd idea.

“Oh. My. God,” Benzaiten put his hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Yes. Please, please, do it.”

Peter chuckled darkly. “I knew you would approve. I just think it would be _fun_ , and it’s my wedding, right? I can be an unknowable entity, even in marriage,” Peter said, placing a hand on his chest.

“Yes, you can, and we love you for it,” Benzaiten told him seriously. Then, he added, “How does Juno feel about it?”

“I think, perplexed- or, rather, bemused. He’s not against the idea, he thinks it’s _silly._ But he said it was my name, so I should decide how I want to portray it. He said it could to just say “Juno and Peter”, or I could use yet another fake last name, alternatively.” 

“Huh, another bright idea from the detective himself,” Benzaiten nodded. “I agree, you should do whatever you want, though. I, however, _love_ the idea of fucking with people at your own wedding, though. Dare I say, iconic?”

“Dare you may,” Peter said, taking a sip from his wine. “I think I’ll do it. We’ll see tomorrow.”

Meanwhile, Juno groaned loudly as he lost the round, and Rita gloated by screaming in his ear.

\--

The next day, Peter and Juno came to a decision, so Peter was sitting at their kitchen table with the list of guests they’d invite to their reception, writing them out by hand in a loopy scrawl. He was bent forward, glasses slipping down his nose, writing out the same phrases over and over again.

Juno was standing at the stove, singing loudly and a bit off-key to music blasting from a speaker, something about “just wanting your sex” or something. Peter took off his useless glasses and placed them on the table, flexing his dominant hand and then shaking it by the wrist.

Peter pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment before getting back to work, finishing the invitation he’d just started. Juno walked over to the table with a pan in one hand, glancing at the mess. “Wanna eat in the living room?” he asked.

“Yes, I think that would be best,” Peter said. “I got through all of the Rex Glass invitations, but there weren’t so many after all. He was highly specialized,” Peter said with a shrug. “Duke Rose knew many more people.”

Juno just shook his head and took the pan back to the stove, getting out some plates as Peter pulled forward another piece of paper, carefully writing out the invitation copy once more.

The next time he looked up, Juno was slinging his arms around Peter’s shoulders from the side and singing, loudly, “ _Baby, you’re the highlight of my low life_!”

Peter placed his hands on Juno’s arms, smiling at Juno’s admittedly awful singing. He sounded better when he was actually trying, but Juno usually didn’t bother. Peter leaned back for a moment, before gently moving Juno’s arms and standing.

“You know, Juno, I cannot believe you lied to me,” Peter said, out of absolutely nowhere. Juno furrowed his brows at him.

“Excuse me? I’ve never lied to you once in my life, Nureyev! I mean, like, maybe meaningless stuff or lies by omission, whatever, anyway- what are you talking about?”

Peter just smirked, “You told me we had to date for _five_ years before you would sing in front of me,” he explained, tone light. Juno scoffed, loudly, and tilted his head to look at the ceiling in a dramatic eyeroll. “It’s only been two and a half,” Peter added with a chuckle. 

“Peter, I’m gonna murder you,” Juno deadpanned, and Peter just laughed loudly. “The food’s gonna get cold, c’mon,” Juno said, pulling Peter over to the couch. They sat down.

Peter picked up his plate from the coffee table and fixed Juno with a smirk, crossing one leg over the other as Juno shook his head in annoyance.

“Also, I was mildly drunk when I said that, and- I didn’t account for you being my actual soulmate at the time,” Juno told him, watching Peter’s brows raise with his adoring expression. Still, Juno went on, “Besides, you _like_ my singing, for some reason.”

“I’m not complaining, Juno. I _do_ like your singing, I love that you’re so comfortable with me,” Peter said softly, with love in his voice. Juno stuck his tongue out.

“Oh, so this was just an excuse to be gross and schmoopy. Very clever, baby.”

“You know very well I don’t need an excuse to be like that, darling. I would say, in fact, it’s my default state of being.”

Juno shook his head and brought his fork to his mouth. “That’s true,” he said, before eating his food. Peter ate as well, still looking at Juno with his lovesick expression. “So, the invitations are coming along well?”

“They are,” Peter said. “I have messed up a couple,” he admitted delicately, “but no matter! Even for our reception list, we don’t have _that_ many to send out, and Rita ordered many spares.” Peter took a bite, making a pleased noise to finally be eating something.

“I’m sure she figured if I was gonna help, I’d mess up tons of them with my chicken scratch.”

“Oh, your handwriting isn’t that bad, darling. Certainly not as bad as my drawing ability.”

Juno snorted, “Hey, uh, no offense, but-“

“Don’t even say it, Juno,” Peter cut him off, with a pout. Juno just laughed at him. 

“I’m just sayin’,” Juno muttered, and they both went back to eating for a few minutes.

“This is very good, dear, thank you for handling supper,” Peter told Juno. “I will wash the dishes before I get back to writing out invites.”

Juno smiled and kissed Peter on the cheek, “Thanks, baby. I really should get some work done on that case I picked up.”

Peter snorted, “You? Working?”

“Oh, can it,” Juno said, and he stood up. Peter brought their plates over to the sink, and Juno wandered into his home office to start on the aforementioned work.

They had a quiet night in, and eventually converged back on the couch to snuggle and watch streams before calling it quits for the night.

### The Dress & Cake 

“Okay, Mista Steel, getcha mitts off your fiancé, we gotta make our appointment!” Rita said, tapping on the screen of her comms as Juno smiled up at Peter with a warm gaze.

“Can’t he come in with me?” Juno asked, pouting, voice like a child who wanted to take a pet-breed rabbit home from the store.

“ _No_ ,” Buddy said, sharply, “he cannot see you in your dress! We’ve been over this many times, Juno. You agreed yourself you wanted to _wait_.”

“But-”

“Nope. No buts,” Buddy said. “If you will please, Pete, let go of your lovely fiancé and _gently_ push him towards us. We will take it from there.”

Peter pouted back down at him and pressed a kiss to Juno’s forehead. “I do have lunch scheduled with Alessandra. She will kill me if I cancel, dear.”

Juno squeezed Peter around the middle tightly before finally huffing and giving up, slowly stepping back and holding onto Peter’s hand until he couldn’t possibly reach and had to let go.

As they were parting ways, Benzaiten arrived with a coffee in hand, coming up between Buddy and Rita. “Oh, I thought I was running late, but we’re all just standing outside the door, still. Cool.”

“I’ll miss you, my love,” Peter said wistfully, and Juno felt Buddy grab his hand and very gently pull him further away from his fiancé.

Juno just pouted as Buddy took his shoulders and oriented toward the door. “Say goodbye to the nice man, Juno,” she said, and Juno sighed.

“See you later, Peter,” Juno said wistfully, glancing back at him. Peter winked and blew him a kiss, then turned to walk away.

“Ain’t you excited, Mista Steel?” Rita asked as she put a hand on his back to push him towards the door.

“I mean, I am,” Juno said, as Benzaiten opened the door for him and they were all waved in. “I just like it better when we’re doing stuff together. It’s _our_ wedding,” Juno asserted with a little whine, and Rita just sighed quietly.

“Well, darling, this is only one of the activities you’re doing alone. It won’t be long,” Buddy soothed, and they finally went up to the desk to give their name and appointment code, before they were ushed down to the fitting rooms.

Juno was put into his dress with help from one of the attendants, and he stood in front of the mirror, smoothing it out, before heading out to stand before his three family members.

Buddy heaved a wistful sigh as Juno stepped up and the seamstress came over to him. It was the first fitting since he’d picked out the dress. It was a momentous occasion. Apparently, anyway.

He’d previously had a red dress, and so had Buddy, so Juno opted for soft white this time around, with a purple ribbon matching their colours. It had delicate lace, a wide skirt, and a flattering cut.

Rita, Ben, and Buddy had been handed wine to stand around and sip as Juno communicated with the seamstress, who was pinning the dress in various places to fit him exactly.

Juno heaved a sigh of his own, looking into the mirror.

“It’s gonna be so amazing, boss,” Rita said softly.

“You truly are a vision, Juno,” Buddy said, pressing her lips together.

“Yeah, you look hot AF,” Ben said with a little smirk, which made Juno scoff.

“Yeah. I love it,” Juno stated plainly, his voice confident. And he was telling the truth. He’d known the moment he put it on it was _his_ dress. He had his moment.

He just wished that it could magically fit, and that altering clothing to match your body didn’t take any involvement for him.

“Are you gonna have a veil?” Rita asked, wandering over to a stand with some accessories on it.

“I think so,” Juno said, with a hum. “Peter wants to know if I’m wearing jewelry so he can make sure his earrings don’t clash, but I haven’t decided yet,” Juno said, placing a hand on his collar. “He said he wants to wear the watch he stole from me,” Juno rolled his eye, and Benzaiten snorted. “That fucking watch,” Juno muttered under his breath.

The seamstress glanced up at Juno for just a moment when he said that, but Juno was smiling fondly at the memory.

Once the pins were in place, Juno was carefully helped back out of the dress, and he downed the glass of champagne he was offered after he put on his clothes.

He glanced through the accessories with Rita, and then they took their leave.

“Now that wasn’t _so_ bad, hm?” Ben asked, slinging his arm around Juno’s arm.

“It was… tolerable, I guess,” Juno said. “I just. Whatever,” Juno grumbled.

“Very expressive, Steel,” Ben said with a firm nod. “I totally understand what you’re saying.”

“Oh, quit picking on your twin,” Buddy chastised, and Ben stuck his tongue out at her.

“I’m fine,” Juno insisted. “Didn’t we have something else, Rita?”

“Yep! That would be… cake testing!” Rita said her voice taking on a familiar excited note, “But it’s not for another 25 minutes, so Mista P has time to finish up lunch with Alessandra.”

“Well… let’s go get coffee or something,” Juno suggested.

“Oh, that’s perfect! There’s a coffee shop right next door to the cake place. Excellent idea, Mista Steel!”

So, their little gaggle walked over to the coffee shop near the bakery they were testing cakes at, and they all grabbed something and sat to chat until it was time to move next door.

When Peter arrived, he went straight to Juno with a grin on his face.

“Hey there,” Juno said, leaning up for a kiss.

“My most cherished beloved,” Peter said back, kissing him sweetly. Benzaiten gagged.

Rita went up to the counter and informed the person working there what they were here for, and they were brought over to the room that was often rented for events so they could sit at a longer table.

“I am so excited, this is literally the best possible wedding planning thing to get invited to,” Benzaiten said, as the worker went in back to grab a tray of cupcakes that had all their standard wedding flavours.

“I’m still wondering what the point is,” Juno said, placing his elbow on the table and his chin on his hand. “Like. It’s cake. We know what it tastes like?”

“Well, each baker is going to do things ever so slightly differently, love. Besides, there are many flavors to choose from! Obviously, a lemon cake with a sweet buttercream icing is _not_ the same as a black forest cake with cherry icing.”

“Well, yeah, but couldn’t we just say ‘chocolate’ and be done with it?” Juno asked, pressing his lips together as the worker brought one tray and then excused themself to retrieve the next.

“You want our wedding cake to be… chocolate?” Peter asked lightly, voice indicating to Juno that there was clearly a right and wrong answer. Juno glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

“I mean, who doesn’t like chocolate, Peter?” Juno said, and Peter pouted. “No, it doesn’t have to be chocolate! The point is, I don’t really care what flavour it is, it’s cake,” Juno said. The look on Peter’s face made Juno feel as if he’d selected the wrong dialogue option in a game.

“Oh.. you don’t _care_?” Peter asked slowly, eyebrows coming together. 

“I- okay,” Juno lifted his head from his hand, “it’s not that I don’t _care_ , it’s more- I don’t have a strong opinion! Isn’t the cake just an elaborate decoration, anyway? Like- ugh, don’t look at me like that.”

“The boys are fiiiighting,” Benzaiten said, and Rita kicked him under the table, “ow.”

Juno also shot him a look, “Gee, how helpful.”

“It’s fine, Juno,” Peter said, tone clipped.

“Ugh, no it is not,” Juno argued, allegedly trying to save face. 

They were interrupted, though, by the arrival of the worker. “Here we are! Sorry that it took so long, I thought we might have been sold out of the Vanilla Mocha cake, it’s a popular one- but there were a couple left,” the worker said, and then they sliced the cupcakes into small sections and plated them, passing out the plates.

“Oh, I can’t eat food. I’m just here for fun,” Buddy said, holding up a hand. The worker gave her a look, but nodded, and passed the plate to Benzaiten instead.

“Baby,” Juno said, placing a hand on Peter’s shoulder, “I’m still here trying the cake, and I promise I’ll be involved in the decision. Sure, I don’t have as strong of an opinion, that just means you get the final say. Unless you actually want to go with cherry icing, because- fuck that.”

“I was leaning more towards the idea of lemon,” Peter said, “but we should try their selection before making up our minds.”

Juno nodded, and picked up his fork.

As fate would have it, Juno had much stronger opinions on cake than he realized.

“Ehhhh,” Juno said, “the lemon is _okay_.”

“Well,” Peter lowered his voice, “I suppose I have had _better_ lemon cakes, although I don’t dislike this one. We are not married to this shop, my dear.”

“I’m just saying, if you’re dead-set on lemon, it’s gonna have to be better than this. Now the strawberry,” Juno said, stabbing his fork back into the tiny piece of cake, “I do like.”

“Oh?” Peter’s eyes lifted, “you like the strawberry?”

“I do, actually,” Juno said, humming.

“You know, you can pick more than _one flavour,_ given that it’s going to be a multi-tiered cake,” Benzaiten said.

“Oh, really?” Juno tilted his head.

“Love, the was the first thing Kaylee said,” Peter told him.

Juno pursed his lips.

Peter nodded as subtly to the worker, who was back behind the register. Juno nodded.

“Right, right,” Juno said. “Yeah, more than one flavour is a good idea. Speaking of, did we settle on a design for the cake? Does that come before, or after, the flavour?” Juno asked, looking at Rita.

Rita scrolled up through her comms, “It’s been narrowed down to two or three, Mista Steel. You and Peter still gotta decide on the final design.”

“I liked the one with the flowers,” Peter hummed.

“You really like flowers, huh?” Juno said with a smirk.

“Speaking of, we had ta move the flower appointment til _next_ week,” Rita informed them. “Still, gives us a chance to put more images on the board, first.”

“A shame,” Peter said. “And that was why we decided to put off the cake design, yes? We wanted to choose the flowers, first, right?”

“I have some ideas about the flowers, actually. Rita, did I get you to write them down?”

“Sure did, boss!”

“Perhaps,” Buddy cut in, “we should finish the cake appointment, first, darlings?”

“You’re right, Captain,” Peter nodded. “So. I like lemon, you like strawberry. I don’t think that would be a _terribly_ drastic decision to have them both. As long as you’re not sold on _chocolate_ ,”

“Hey, we could have chocolate-strawberry and then lemon-vanilla,” Juno said, with a smirk.

“Lemon and vanilla?” Peter pulled a face, “don’t make me demand cherry icing on the strawberry-chocolate cake, Juno.”

“Lemon and strawberry sounds good,” Juno said gently. He laughed, and leaned to kiss Peter. Peter kissed him back.

“Wow, did we actually come to a decision during the _first_ appointment? Good job, team,” Benzaiten said, and Buddy clapped her hands.

“Y’know what would be a fun cake? Though. I guess it would be weird to have at a wedding, _but_ , a couple weeks ago, for our anniversary, Marcie and I went to this place and we had this _delicious_ pumpkin cheesecake,” Rita said, “it was soooo good.”

“Ooh, I want that,” Juno said.

“For the wedding?” Peter asked.

“No, just.. in general,” Juno said, “unless-”

“Absolutely not. We’ve decided on lemon and strawberry, it is final. Juno, please cease all further thoughts on the matter,” Peter said, and Juno tilted his head back and laughed.

“I love you, baby,” Juno said, and Peter smiled. They kissed again.

Afterwards, they finished the rest of the cake samples, and went in to record their opinions with Kaylee. They told her they were still thinking about the design they were ordering, and would likely have a decision next week, once their flowers were finalized. Kaylee thanked them, and they headed out.

### The Flowers

“Okay, so,” Juno said as they wandered into the florist shop, since they’d been passing by. It was the day after the dress and cake appointment, a weekend. “I’ve been thinking about this, and I kept meaning to tell you, and then forgetting, but now we’re in a flower shop, so it’s just as well,” Juno said.

Peter leaned over and brushed a finger along a flower petal. “Yes, my love?” he asked, perking a brow. “The point, please,” he added with a tiny grin of mischief.

Juno stuck his tongue out at him, but didn’t delay, “Okay, get this: Dahlias and roses,” Juno said, and Peter pressed his brows upwards. “You remember, right?”

“The flowers I got you the day we went to the art museum,” Peter nodded, “before we-“ he glanced around himself, they were not alone in the shop, “went for a walk in the park. Of course I remember.”

Juno grinned. “And, I mean, obviously, we’ve already picked out the colour scheme. And, like, we can still have those filler flowers, and whatever, but-“

“I love it,” Peter said, pulling Juno in by his waist. Juno placed his arms around Peter’s neck and kissed him.

“Great. I’ve already got some photos for Rita’s board, but, I’m glad I got to tell you in person first,” Juno said, his hands coming to Peter’s forearms as he looked up at him. Peter just kissed him again.

“Now you have me thinking of that park,” Peter murmured, and Juno smirked widely, eye lighting up. 

“Oh.. are we about to…?”

Peter glanced at the door, “I am sure we could find _somewhere_ ,” Peter whispered. Juno laughed and nodded, and they exited the flower shop as quickly as they’d came.

\--

They returned the next week, with Rita in tow. They were acting just as giddy and lovesick, though.

Peter nuzzled Juno’s cheek with his nose, and Juno turned to kiss him.

Rita sighed, whether it was of irritation or fawning over their adorableness was impossible to tell any longer. She went up to the florist they were supposed to be meeting, as Peter and Juno canoodled.

“Ah, you must be the betrothed,” the woman said, as she approached. Her hair was in a tight bun.

“Huh?” Juno said, “I’ve never met this man in my life.”

Peter shook his head and rolled his eyes to the ceiling. “Yes, we are the _soon to be_ Steels,” Peter said. Juno just snickered. “We have roses and dahlias in mind, along with an idea of the general colour scheme and _vibe_ ,” Peter explained.

“Excellent!” the woman said.

Rita brought out her larger comms device that she carried around for wedding appointments and they went in a backroom to go through the photos and what the florist could do for them.

Peter did most of the talking from there on, because, of course he knew the most about flowers and floral arrangements. Juno just hung on his arm, commenting occasionally on something he liked or didn’t like as much. This was generally how it went when it came to the décor, on the whole.

They left the flower shop with a spring in their step, having made great progress on their floral arrangements.

### The Dance

“Okay, if you two do _not_ stop messing around, I’m kicking you out of the studio,” Benzaiten said. He was deeply regretting insisting on choreographing their wedding dance.

“But we’re in loooveee! We’re allowed to be fools,” Juno said, sticking his tongue out at his brother.

Benzaiten just pinched the bridge of his nose and huffed.

“We will start taking this seriously, Bennie, I promise,” Peter said, but he did not do well pretending not to smile. 

“That’s complete bullshit, Pete,” Benzaiten told him, then he sighed loudly. “Just get back in first position, please,” he implored.

Peter cleared his throat and he let go of Juno to right himself, then reached for Juno’s hand and waist again. Juno also took a deep breath through his nose and stood up straight, taking Peter’s hand in his own.

They made it through the first sequence of steps before Juno started laughing. Peter narrowed his eyes, smiling wide and whispering, “Why are you laughing, dear detective?”

Juno then tried to shrug, then swore, realizing he was supposed to stay standing straight. That made Peter laugh, and they messed up the next two steps.

“I’m gonna put my head through the wall,” Benzaiten told them, voice flat. Juno snorted.

“Benten!”

“You know, times like these, I really see the resemblance between the two of you,” Peter commented, and Juno stifled a laugh.

Benzaiten just rubbed his hands down his face. “Look. How about we just. Take a five minute break, and then maybe the two of you can work through your _giggles_ , and we can try again. I’ll put on some different music,” Ben went over to his comms and did as he said he would, turning it from the classical dance music to something more upbeat.

“We should just do a, like, breakdance or something,” Juno said, holding Peter’s hands and dancing much more freestyle to the music Benzatien had put on.

“Absolutely not,” Peter said, allowing Juno to pull him to and fro with the music, “as difficult as it is for me to get through this, for some reason- I demand we have a romantic, classical first dance.”

“That was a joke, Peter,” Juno said, pressing his body to his fiancé’s again, still moving his hips to the new music. “What, _now_ it’s no laughing matter? You’ve been goofing off just as much as I have, Mr. Nureyev.” 

“That is _soon_ to be Steel, to you,” Peter said, glancing at Benzaiten out of habit. Ben was sitting on a chair, staring at his comms.

“Nureyev-Steel, to us,” Juno corrected, and Peter pressed his lips together, then smiled.

“Yes, Nureyev-Steel,” he nodded, and Juno kissed him eagerly. Peter kissed him too, his hands sliding on Juno’s back.

“Ughhhhhhhhhh,” Benten said, and Juno looked over at him.

“Oops,” Juno said, but his grin was shit-eating anyway.

Juno then excused himself to get some water, and when he returned he and Peter did their best to get the rest of their giggles out in the remaining couple minutes until Benzaiten demanded they get back to dance practice and be _serious_ , dammit.

They managed to get through the dance a couple times, much to Ben’s surprise- and maybe their own. After that, though, it all went back to hell and the giddiness came back full force.

Benten gave up on them at that point, and they used the last ten minutes of studio time to just dance around to popular music from the last decade or so, laughing and smiling.

### The Bachelor Party

“Alright, Jay,” Mick was saying, “up you go!”

Then, Mick heaved Juno up, slinging him over his shoulder. Juno allowed him, letting his arms dangle down Mick’s back.

“Where’s my husband?” Juno yelled out, and Mick laughed. Benzaiten laughed as well, and lifted a bottle to his lips as he walked backwards in front of Mick and Rita.

“You ain’t married yet, Mista Steel,” Rita told him, skipping forward a bit taking Juno’s hand from where it was hanging limp. “Whoa,” she said, and Mick stopped for a second as Rita got her own bearings.

“I wanna be,” Juno slurred, “why aren’t we married yet?”

“You’re wedding’s in a week, Jay. I think you can wait that long,” Mick said sagely.

“No, I can’t! Where is heeee?” Juno wailed.

“Peter is at _home_ , which is where we’re bringin’ you, Juno,” Benzaiten yelled, emptying his bottle and then throwing it into a well-placed garbage can. Juno just grumbled, slapping Mick’s back for no reason at all with his free hand.

“I miss him,” Juno said sourly.

“Awh, Mista Steel,” Rita said, squeezing his hand, “we know ya do. On accounta you been saying that all night. Yo-you _have_ been sayin’ it, all nig-whatever,” Rita grumbled. “I feel sick.”

“Who ever though’ I’d wanna go out to a bar without him anymore?” Juno wined, his tone wavering as he asked the question. “This was a stupid idea.”

“The point is to go out one last time without your _betrothed_. One last hurrah of singlehood!” Mick explained.

“I know! It’s stupid. I’m _not_ single, and I don’t wanna be single, that’s why I’m getting married,” Juno complained. “I want the love of my lifeeee,” Juno cried loudly.

“Probably shouldn’t be surprised,” Benzaiten said with a little laugh. “You two are utterly disgusting, you know that, Super Steel?” he said it with a watery fondness in his voice, though, for once.

“You’re just jealous I’m in _love_ ,” Juno accused.

“I’m…. not interested in romance, Juno,” Benzaiten said slowly.

“Right. I knew that, I’m your twin. I’m not _that_ stupid,” Juno said. “ _Still_! You’re a hater, Benzaiten.”

“I am not! I love you, _and_ I love Peter,” Benzaiten said. “He’s way better than literally anyone else you’ve almost married.”

“Benten!” Juno cried out, and Ben tilted his head back and cackled.

“Fuck, I’m gonna make myself sick. Juno, you’re obnoxious as fuck but you _know_ I love you, Goddammit. I’m serious,” Benzaiten stressed.

“Did we take a wrong turn?” Rita asked, patting her pockets for her comms, “did I lose my _comms_?”

“It’s in the inside pocket of you bag, Rita, the zipped one,” Juno told her, lifting his head some to look over.

“Oooohh thanks, Juno,” Rita said, and then she turned her nose up at saying his first name. Juno laughed lightly, and dropped his head back.

“We’re going the right way. I think, anyway,” Benzaiten said. “I hope I know where my damn brother lives by now,” he muttered, plucking his own comms out of his pocket.

“This is _definitely_ the right way,” Mick said, confidently. Ben and Rita looked at one another, then they each looked down at their comms. 

They had to trek a little bit back, but they had been going _mostly_ the right direction.

When they arrived at Juno’s place, Mick carried Juno inside. Peter was sitting a chair in the living room drinking with Buddy, and as Alessandra and Vespa threw darts at a dartboard they’d brought over.

“My love!” Peter gasped as Juno reached for him from Mick’s shoulders. Mick laughed and placed Juno down right in front of Peter, and Juno immediately sat in Peter’s lap and hugged him.

“Hello, darlings,” Buddy said, waggling her fingers. Rita slumped in a free chair and yawned loudly. 

Benten took a free spot on the couch and Mick went and grabbed a bunch of cups to put water in, and passed them out to Rita and Ben. He put one on the table beside Juno then sat down and heaved a yawn of his own.

“How was your night out, Juno?” Buddy asked, “I trust you had fun,” she smirked.

“It was miserable,” Juno announced, “I missed my _husband_. _”_

“Juno,” Peter said slowly, “we aren’t married.”

“Yet,” Juno said, then he kissed him, “we should fix that, right now.”

“Uh, Mista Steel,” Rita said, “you can’t get married _right now_.”

“Why the hell not, Rita?” Juno argued, clinging to Peter’s shoulders but turning to glare at her.

“Uh, law offices ain’t open? Besides, you already put lotsa creds on the down payments,” she pointed out.

“We could still have the ceremony later! But get married right now.”

Vespa threw a dart, and then turned around to face Juno. “How’s about this, Steel? I pronounce you married right _fuckin’_ now. You may kiss the groom.”

Juno gasped, whispered, “yay,” and then kissed Peter. Peter laughed against his lips, but kissed back sweetly.

Buddy clapped her hands. “Oh! How I love weddings!”

“God,” Vespa muttered, and Alessandra laughed as they went to retrieve their darts from the board.

Their little group spend a little while chatting and making Juno drink the water Mick had poured for him before they all slowly took their leave, and Juno sleepily thanked them for being there.

“See you at the wedding, Mista Steel,” Rita said as was walking out of the door and heading out to Jet’s car so he could take her back to her place.

“Bye Ritaaa,” Juno called from his place, still on Peter’s lap.

Rita shut the door behind her, and the air was still for just a beat.

“One week,” Peter whispered against Juno’s lips.

Juno smiled and kissed him hard, then pulled back. “One week. Then, the rest of our lives.”

Peter nodded and kissed Juno again, holding him tightly around the waist. Eventually, he parted their kiss, and sighed. “We should probably go to sleep,” Peter told him. Juno just placed his head on Peter’s shoulder and nodded.

Slowly, they got up, and went through their regular motions. Brushing teeth, getting into pyjamas, and curling up close to sleep, but not before whispering their “I love you”s.


	3. Chapter 3

Juno’s hands were shaking as he stepped out of the car.

They’d settled on a fairly non-descript venue, a small building that was owned by a community centre and usually used for their smaller events or big community meetings. The were willing to rent it to them for the full day and evening before to decorate for a wedding, transforming the fairly plain space into their vision.

There was a front lobby, and then the main room, and the backroom, with entrances at the front and back. Juno and Peter had decided to do a “first look” in the backroom before moving back around the front to be walked by the aisle by Buddy and Vespa, respectively.

Peter was meant to be in the backroom first, because he was _always_ there first. Benzaiten was waiting with him, with Joelle and her camera.

Rita opened the door for and Juno walked in, covering his eye until he was lead up to Peter with Rita’s help.

On Benzaiten’s signal, Peter turned around, and Juno lowered his hand.

They both laughed softly, joy radiating from their expressions.

“Hello, Juno,” Peter said quietly, holding Juno’s hand but leaning back to look him up and down.

Juno was in the warm white dress he’d picked out. It had a lavender sash around the middle that matched the ornate and masterfully tailored suit Peter was wearing.

“Hey, Peter,” Juno replied, glancing him up and down as well. They heard the soft, electronic click of the camera that Joelle was holding, but neither paid it any mind.

“How are you feeling, my love?” Peter asked, standing up straight and squeezing Juno’s hand as he came closer.

Juno took a deep breath, “Excited. Scared shitless. Happy- and, well,” Juno glanced down, “happy that you’re here,” he confessed. Peter nodded, and pressed a gentle kiss to Juno’s forehead.

“I’m not going anywhere, Juno,” Peter murmured, and Juno nodded with a soft smile on his lips.

“How do you feel?” Juno asked, taking another deep breath and letting it out slowly.

“Elated,” Peter said, “only a little nervous. Well. I keep flip-flopping, from terrified to relatively calm. You’ve caught me at a good moment,” he said.

Juno laughed again, a hand coming to Peter’s face. They’d agreed not to kiss until the actual ceremony.

Peter pressed his forehead to Juno’s, and they both shut their eyes for a few moments. They registered the electronic clicking from the camera again- it’d probably been going off again and again, but it was hard to pay attention with love at the forefront of their minds.

They had only another few moments before Rita ushered them out of the backroom, saying that all of their guests were seated and accounted for.

Peter left first, to go meet with Buddy and Vespa.

As he approached them, Buddy smiled wide and Vespa gave him a lopsided grin. 

“How ya feeling, thief?” Vespa asked, and Peter took a shaky breath.

“I was fine, with Juno. I am back to being severely _anxious_ again.”

“You’ll do fine,” Vespa said with a firm slap on his shoulder blade. Peter just nodded.

Then, Vespa looped her arm in his own, as the processional music they’d picked out started playing.

Peter was walked up the aisle, and Vespa squeezed his hand and gave him a rare, genuine smile before she sat in the first seat of the empty row.

Alessandra and Mick trailed up after them, taking their spots on the row across the way from Vespa.

Then, Rita and Benzaiten walked up, with matching excited smiles. Rita stood to the side opposite of Peter, and Benzaiten stood across from her on Peter’s side. He gave Peter a wink, and Peter fought a smile.

Finally, the doors opened one last time.

Juno looked every bit as radiant as he did all of two minutes ago, when Peter had last seen him. Still, it was different.

It was as if he were seeing Juno again for the first time over, falling in love the instant their eyes connected.

Juno gave Peter a warm, excited, _nervous_ grin, and Peter returned it with a soft and adoring smile.

Once they reached the alter, Rita took Juno’s flowers and held them, then Buddy turned to Juno and placed her hands on his face, a grand smile on her lips.

A moment later, Buddy let go of his face and took Juno’s hand, then gave it to Peter. Peter took Juno’s hand, and Buddy clasped her own over his.

“I love you both very dearly,” Buddy said softly, and both Juno and Peter nodded at her wordlessly.

Buddy let go of them and joined her wife in the front row. Then, everyone sat, except for the spouses-to be and their small party.

Jet cleared his throat as Juno and Peter stood before him, glancing up.

In his deep voice, Jet began to deliver the ceremony they had decided upon.

Neither Peter or Juno heard a word of it, though. They had nervous energy jumping between the two of them, and could only look at Jet for a few seconds each before glancing back to one another, or out to their group of friends and family.

The two of them truly spaced out for Jet’s entire speech, until Jet was saying,

“And now, I ask the two of you recite your vows,” Jet gave them a firm nod. “Peter,” he gestured with one hand.

Juno let out a nervous laugh as Peter squeezed his shaky hands yet again. Peter’s hands were shaking as well, but not to the same extent. 

“Juno,” Peter started, “my love,” he gave a little laugh.

“Mhmm,” Juno said, and Peter smiled at him, taking a breath.

“From the moment I met you in that café, I knew there was something special about you. I was drawn to you, and- for the first time in a long time, I truly considered allowing myself to have those feelings. Of course, I almost let you slip away, like the fool I am wont to be,” Peter said with humor in his voice, and just a dash of self-deprecation.

Juno snickered, squeezing his hand. Their eyes never left one another.

“But I am so thankful,” Peter continued, “so honored, even after that, you allowed me into your life. To know you, and to love you.”

Peter took a pause as Juno lifted a hand to wipe a tear before replacing it in his own. Juno pressed his lips together and swallowed.

“You are quite literally the best thing that’s happened to me, Juno Steel. I vow to hold you, cherish you, worship you like the Goddess you are,” Peter said, and Juno pressed his lips together.

“God,” Juno murmured quietly, “shut up.”

“Juno, this is our wedding! I’m _supposed_ to vow my devotion to you,” Peter said quietly, voice teasing. Juno laughed and took his hand to wipe at his tears a bit more aggressively.

“Yeah, yeah,” Juno looked down, sniffing.

“Are you good, my love?”

“Yeah,” Juno repeated more solemnly, breathing in, “keep going.”

“Right. Where was I? Ah, yes- I will worship you, and care for you, each and every day. We may fight, or go through difficult times, but I will never lose sight of my undying love for you. I promise to stay with you, through sickness and health. I want keep attending weddings with you, whenever the opportunity arises,” Peter smirked, and Juno breathed out a laugh. “Whether we remain settled in Hyperion City or take off across the galaxy on thrilling adventures, as long as we are together, I will be truly happy.”

Peter took a steady breath “No matter what, Juno. I love you, more than you can imagine. And I promise I will keep loving you, until the very end of time.”

Juno squeezed Peter’s hands and they both glanced at Jet.

“Thank you for that, Peter." He paused for a beat, then said, “Juno, please recite your vows,” and nodded at the bride.

“Right,” Juno said, taking in a deep breath. “Peter. I knew it, early on, too. From the moment you, _disguised as Duke Rose_ -” Juno smirked, and paused for Peter to laugh, “asked me if I still believed in love,”

“I knew there was something about you. I knew you were someone I wanted to know. And I’m glad you gave me the chance, in the end,” Juno smiled, and Peter nodded. Peter lifted a hand to wipe his own tear, this time. “You stole my watch, but I think your intention all along was to steal my heart, and you did that, too,” Juno told him, and Peter laughed again.

“Must you expose me so plainly on our wedding day?” Peter asked, and Juno nodded.

“I must,” Juno smiled. “I hope you know, Peter, you’re the best thing that’s happened to me, too,” Juno said, voice taking on a more serious tone as he squeezed Peter’s hands. “I never thought something as good as you would happen to me. But I trust you to take care of me, and you make me feel like I might deserve it.”

“Love,” Peter cooed. Juno smiled at him.

“And I’ll take care of you, too. I promise, you will feel held. I will be there to catch you if you fall, neither of us will ever have to be alone, because we’ll have each other. It doesn’t matter what life throws at us. Illness, rough patches, whatever. Wherever you want to go, I’ll go, too. I would outrun the end of the world with you, Peter,” Juno told him.

Peter wiped another tear, giving him a watery smile.

“I love you, so goddamn much,” Juno murmured, and then adjusted his voice to speak a little more clearly. “I am going to choose you, and choose us, from now until forever. I promise to keep loving you, until the end of time.” 

Peter breathed in deeply and nodded, and they both looked at Jet.

“Thank you, Juno,” Jet said, smiling softly at them.

Juno wiped under his eye and gave a snuffled laugh, “Can we kiss yet?” he asked.

“You are actually supposed to exchange the rings, first,” Jet informed him, “but it is your wedding. You should do as you please.”

“Fine, we can wait,” Juno muttered, and with that, Jet cleared his throat.

“Rita, Benzaiten, the rings, please,” Jet said, and Rita and Ben each produced a ring. Peter took his from Benzaiten.

“I’ve been asked to remind you that you know how this part goes, Peter,” Jet said, and Peter laughed.

“Yes, of course,” Peter nodded. “Juno Steel,” he started, lifting Juno’s hand and holding the ring, before continuing, “With this ring, I, Peter Nureyev, ask you to be my wife.”

“I do,” Juno said simply, and Peter slipped the ring on his finger as Juno smiled brightly at him.

Then, Juno turned to Rita, who was holding out the second ring. Juno took it in his shaking fingers, muttering about not wanting to drop it. Peter laughed lightly. Then, Juno fixed him with a loving gaze. 

“Peter Nureyev,” Juno took Peter’s hand, a tear threating to fall in the corner of his eye, “With this ring, I, Juno Steel, ask you to be my husband.”

“I do,” Peter said, and Juno slid the ring onto his finger.

“I now pronounce married,” Jet informed them, his own grin growing at their lovestruck expressions. “You may kiss one another.”

Peter’s hands came to Juno’s face as the two of them leaned in quickly, laughing as they kissed. Juno brought his arms around Peter’s body, prolonging their kiss for a few extra moments.

Their friends and family cheered as they did so, and Juno finally looked out at the crowd again as they parted ways. Both Mick and Buddy were sobbing messes, Vespa and Astrid consoling them from their respective spots. It looked like Vespa might have been crying, too, at some point.

Alessandra was smiling, glancing from her own wife up to Juno and Peter. Sasha was smiling fondly as well. Marcie was crying, too, and Benzaiten’s partner, Ash, was patting her on the back. Joelle was taking photos, as she was being paid to do, but she had a grin on her face from her spot.

Jet then ushered them over to sign the marriage license, and Ben and Rita signed as witnesses.

Joelle came back over to them with her camera and got some of those photos, and then Juno and Peter exited the venue.

Their entire guest list was right behind them, though, as they were requested to take photos in the park next door in the hour between the ceremony and the reception.

Juno and Peter were both quite a bit less shaky as Joelle directed them around, Juno being careful of his dress on the ground as they staged countless photos of the two of them, plus their wedding party and guests.

The guests left a little bit before they fully finished up, to go over to the reception ahead of time, and mingle with the reception guests.

Finally, the small wedding party made their way over to the other event space, too. It was a similar but much bigger venue owned by the same community centre as the ceremony space.

They opted for a party introduction, just so people would know they had actually arrived, but went with only “Mr. and Mr. Steel” rather than their full names.

Then, the real fun began.

Unsurprising to either newlywed, Cecil Kanagawa was one of the first people to bound over to them during the thirty minutes or so before the food would start being served.

“Oh, Juno, Rex, you both look so _gorgeous,_ ” Cecil said, and Juno smiled at him, doing his _best_ not to roll his eye.

“Why thank you, Cecil,” Peter said, and then he started laughing, lightly at first.

“God,” Juno muttered, looking at him. Cecil tilted his head, and Peter waved his face to try to quell his giggles. “What is it, Rex?” Juno asked, saying it as casually as he could, which was not at all.

“Nothing, nothing, Juno,” Peter said, but he was placing a hand over his mouth to try to stifle his laugh.

“And, oh, of course, congratulations!” Cecil said, as Peter just tried to clear his throat.

“Thanks, Cecil,” Juno said, “I’m not sure if we really managed to _outdo_ the Aurinkos’, but, it’s exactly as we want it to be,” Juno told him as he looked out into the crowd.

As they planned, their reception was not _incredibly_ large, though obviously there were more than 10 or so people in attendance. It was mostly people Juno knew, largely from cases, some of Rita and Benzaiten’s close friends, and, one or two people that Peter knew exclusively that, no, did not know his _name,_ but who he’d allied himself with at one point but did not have bad blood.

“Well that’s all that _really_ matters, isn’t it?” Cecil said wistfully, “that the two of you are happy.”

“And that we are,” Juno said, and Cecil nodded.

“And I just can’t wait for you to see the gift I got you!” Cecil said, placing a hand on Juno’s arm, “and you will have to save a dance for me once again, Junebug, but I am certain that there are people ready to claw my eyes out to get to you,” Cecil glanced behind him, “so I won’t keep you any longer.”

“Sounds good, Cecil,” Juno said with a nod, and Cecil gave him a brilliant smile.

“Congrats again, Rex,” Cecil said, and Peter just nodded.

The second Cecil was out of earshot, Juno turned and hissed, “ _Peter_.”

“I knew this was going to be fun, Juno, but I didn’t realize I would be unable to even speak,” Peter said, immediately doubling over in laughter.

“You are a goddamn fool,” Juno said, covering his own mouth as he laughed along with his husband.

Once the laughter had mostly subsided, Peter stood back up and fanned his face. Juno shook his head.

As voice from the side cheered, “Juno, Perseus, congratulations!” then asked, “um- Percy, are you alright?”

Peter forcefully cleared his throat again and nodded. “Oh, hello there, Julian!” Peter said, taking in a deep breath through his nose. “I assure you, I am fine.”

“Hey,” Juno said. It was his turn to try to stifle a laugh, though not as dramatic as Peter’s. “How’s it going?”

“I am just fine, Juno,” Julian, the Price of Mars, said with a little smile, “I assume I don’t have to ask how the two of you are?”

“Deliriously happy,” Peter said with a nod, and Julian smiled at them.

“That’s good to hear, Percy. And the ceremony, it went well?”

“No hitches to go off,” Juno said, and Peter gave him a bemused smile.

“What on _Mars_?” Peter muttered, and Juno just scoffed at him.

“Never mind, my brain is fried. The ceremony went splendidly- _anyway_ ,” Juno said sharply, and Peter just placed his hand on Juno’s waist and smiled.

Julian smiled at the two of them, and congratulated them again before stepping back, also citing the reason that other people would like to see the recently-married couple. This time, they weren’t alone long.

“Hey!” Juno said, as Cassandra Kanagawa creeped a little closer. She smiled at him.

“Hey, Juno,” Cassandra said, and Juno actually offered her a hug this time. She accepted it, and squeezed Juno tight. Then, she nodded towards Peter, “Rex Glass. Er, Steel, I guess,” she said with a little shrug.

“Hello, Cassandra! Long time no see. So glad you could make it,” Peter told her, adopting Rex’s voice much more readily this time. Cassandra glanced between the two of them.

Juno bit his lip. His face was starting to hurt from smiling so much. “I know you want to ask how we got together, Cass.”

“So badly,” Cassandra muttered.

Juno glanced at Peter and Peter chuckled. Juno just shrugged.

“I,” Peter started to laugh, “Fuck, Juno, I didn’t think of anything to say,” he muttered, and Juno squeezed Peter’s bicep.

Cassandra screwed up her face in confusion. “Uh… what?”

“Honestly, Cassandra, it would take _way_ too long to explain,” Juno said. That much was true, so he said it honestly.

Cassandra just tilted her head and said, “Alright. Well. Congratulations? I mean. You are actually married, right?” She regarded him skeptically, and spoke like this might be some elaborate ruse. Surely, in her family, less dramatic things had happened for television than a fake-marriage long con. 

“Yes,” Juno assured her firmly, and Cassandra nodded.

“Right on. Um. Congratulations, again.”

“Thank you,” Peter said, and Cassandra just turned to walk away.

“Never, in my life, have I been this awful at this,” Peter told Juno in the precious few moments they had before someone else would inevitably walk up to them.

“I can’t believe I agreed to let you do this,” Juno said, taking in a deep breath before doubling over in laughter again.

“I can’t believe _you_ **_let_** me do this, Juno,” Peter replied, his lower lip wobbling as he tried not to laugh again.

When Juno stood up straight again, he wiped a tear from his eye. “Oh, god,” he muttered.

They both caught their breath from their laughter, and received a couple more guests. It went only marginally better than the first few.

Juno and Peter eventually managed to make their way partially into the room, saying hellos and accepting well wishes.

In between greeting guests, Juno spotted someone already sitting down and placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder.

“Dear husband,” Juno started, and Peter looked over at him.

“Yes, love of my life?” Peter asked.

“C’mere,” Juno said, and then he tugged Peter over to an older gentleman sitting alone.

“Hello there, Juno,” the man greeted, and stood with a cane as they approached. Juno offered a hug, and the man accepted.

“Hey, Mr. Spence,” Juno said, and Peter tilted his head slightly. He didn’t recognize this person. Of course, there were quite a few guests only Juno knew.

“Congratulations!” Mr. Spence said, squeezing Juno’s shoulder and looking over at Peter.

“This is Peter,” Juno said, “Peter, this is Mr. Spence. He made that watch,” Juno said fondly, nodding down at the watch Peter was wearing.

Peter’s eyes went wide. “Oh!” he said, and Mr. Spence smiled in return, his eyes crinkling at the edges. “I am a big fan of your work,” Peter told him, holding up his wrist with the watch on it.

“Why thank you,” Mr. Spence said, and Juno laughed.

“Did I tell you already, that he stole this from me when we first met?” Juno asked with fondness in his voice as he placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder.

“I _borrowed_ it, Juno! I gave it back eventually,” Peter told him.

“You’re _still_ wearing it,” Juno said, and Peter just glanced up at the ceiling for a moment. Mr. Spence laughed.

“I don’t think you mentioned it last time you were in the shop. You know, you’ve always been a funny one, Mr. Steel,” he said, and Juno chuckled.

“Yeah, that’s one way to put it,” Juno commented. “Hey, you’re still by far one of the nicest clients I’ve ever worked for, Mr. Spence,” Juno told him, and the old man just gave him another warm grin.

“There’s no need to put unnecessary hatred in the world, Juno dear,” he said, and Juno nodded.

“Right,” he said. Mr. Spence moved to sit back down.

“Congratulations, again. I wish the two of you every happiness,” he told him, sincerity in his voice.

“Thank you,” Peter said, glancing over at Juno. Juno thanked the old man again. 

Then, the newlyweds slowly trailed away before getting accosted by yet another person addressing Peter as "Duke" this time.

Only a few minutes later, Jet finally got up to the mic and requested that everyone make their way to their tables, including the wedding party.

Peter and Juno made their way up to the mic, with Juno delivering a quick opening address and thanking everyone for joining their reception.

Then, they made their way to their seats, and Jet explained that the meal would be served shortly, and in the meantime, he would call Benzaiten up to deliver the first toast.

Benzaiten was grinned widely as he quickly thanked Jet for the introduction, and then looked directly at Juno to start his speech.

“Just to get this out of the way, Juno- so glad your wedding day was a successful one this time around,” Benzaiten started, and Juno fixed him with a fiery gaze. A few people chuckled, though.

“For what it’s worth, your current husband is way better than the person you almost married. I mean, the bar was low, but,” Ben scrunched his nose, looking out at the crowd. Juno scoffed, but his lips were quirking up in a smile. “Needless to say, the new Mr. Steel exceeds expectations,” Ben said, and the crowd laughed.

“Seriously, Peter.” Benzaiten smiled over at the groom, “ _Pete_. I know you hate it when I call you that, even if though refuse to tell me not to. I call you it anyway because, hey, what else is an annoying older brother-in-law supposed to do?”

Peter pressed his lips together and rolled his eyes, but his expression still portrayed the utmost fondness.

“I am actually so happy to be welcoming you into our family,” Benzaiten told him, his voice taking on a more sincere note as he looked over at Peter once again.

Peter placed his hand on his chin, covering the wide smile on his lips. People in the crowd awwh’d and cooed.

“I’m sure you’ve realized, family means a lot to us Steels, for better or for worse,” Benzaiten tilted his head as he spoke. “I’m really, really glad that you and Juno met one another, and that you’re one of us, now.” Benzaiten paused, letting that sink in.

“Juno deserves to have someone like you around. And you deserve him, too. We’re _all_ going to be better, for having you as part of our family.”

At that point, Peter pressed a finger to the inner corner of his eye, wiping away the tears that had threatened to fall and finally bested him.

Benzaiten laughed lightly as he noticed Peter’s tears. “Yes! I made him cry with the serious stuff, now I can go back to being funny.” Peter mouthed ‘fuck you’ at him as Juno rubbed Peter’s back and smirked.

Their crowd laughed again at Ben’s antics. “And, I mean, I’m just saying- you know you’ve BEEN part of our family for a while now, right?”

Peter just gave a little shrug, but his grin was still radiant.

“We’re all here for this wedding and we love that it’s official, but- let’s be real, you’ve two have been family to each other from, well, pretty much day one? I mean you _really_ went from 0 to 100. Like. Oh, ‘we attended two weddings together and now we work together, and live together’ like, Jesus,” Benzaiten said, and Juno and Peter just looked at each other and laughed.

“Anyway,” Benzaiten said, “I was told to make this as short as I could because Buddy Aurinko refused to cut down her speech time,” Benzaiten stuck his tongue out, and Buddy just smiled and placed her hands under her chin, “I _am_ glad it’s official. No takesies-backsies, we’re family now. Forget about not getting rid of Juno, you’re never getting rid of _me_ , Steel.” Their reception laughed at him again.

Peter, meanwhile, mouthed ‘I wouldn’t dare try’, and Benzaiten smiled.

“I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life annoying the shit out of you, as is my God-given right as your brand-new brother-in-law, Peter,” Ben said with a nod, “Oh, and like, congratulations to you, too, Juno or whatever,” Benzaiten concluded with a wave of his hand, and the crowd all laughed again.

Benzaiten left the mic, walking to Peter as he stood up to hug him tightly. They were both laughing. Ben gave Juno a tight hug, too, and then went to his seat.

Jet took the mic to thank Benzaiten for speaking, and called Buddy forward with an introduction.

“Thank you for the introduction, Jet. And thank you Benzaiten, for that lovely speech,” Buddy said, taking her place at the mic.

“Before I talk eloquently and at _length_ about how beautiful and wonderous the relationship is between the newly married Steels,” Buddy Aurinko started, a devilish grin on her face,

“First, I must toot my _own_ horn. I will graciously accept the _full_ credit, for this fantastic couple we are celebrating today, for it was my very own nuptials, three or so years ago, that brought the two of them together after spending years apart. Yes, it’s true,” Buddy smirked and looked over at Juno. “The two you may give me your thanks, now and for the rest of your marriage, which will surely last your lifetime and perhaps beyond,” she laughed.

Juno was shaking his head and laughing, and Peter was doing his damn best not to laugh, but his face portrayed just how tickled he was at Buddy’s ridiculousness. 

“And I am so glad, the two of you reconnected- again, at _my_ wedding,” Buddy smirked, “because your love is an inspiration to myself and all the fellow romantics who meet you.” Buddy’s voice took a more solemn tone, as she nodded to herself, looking out at the crowd.

“You are a vision of true and pure love, from the way you work together, to the way you work _for_ one another, and your relationship. You are a beacon of what it means to commit to somebody, to _choose_ to love them, and never stop choosing each other,” Buddy swallowed.

“And I would be remiss to not touch on just how proud I am, of the both of you,” Buddy said, her voice wavering just a moment. Peter put his hand on Juno’s back. “I am privileged to have gotten the chance to work with the two of you, to get know you as well, and I am privileged that you both tolerate my continued presence in your lives,” Buddy smiled over at them.

“I love you both so dearly,” Buddy went on, her breath hitching. “You have grown so much. Both as individuals, and as a unit.”

Then, Buddy turned her gaze towards the couple again, glancing at the groom. “Pete,” Buddy laughed, “as we all know you do hate to be called- you entered _my_ family firm and polite, and don’t think I didn’t notice as you tried to keep me at arm’s length.” Buddy had a glint in her eye. The crowd let out a little chuckle.

Peter’s face still ached from smiling and he was not about to stop now. He might have been blushing a touch at the call out, too. 

“Of course, you reminded me only of myself. We are quite similar, you know. I think in the best ways,” Buddy scrunched her nose. “And, I am honored, however long it may have taken, to have earned your trust,” Buddy said warmly, “I am thankful our darling Juno brought you into my life.” And then, Buddy looked to Juno.

“And Juno,” Buddy cooed, “I am _so_ glad I met you.” Buddy pressed her lips together at the same time Juno did. “When I think of how much you mean to me, I, the woman with all the words- am rendered entirely speechless,” Buddy confessed. “You are so strong, and so full of love, and I am aware of the contradictory risk this may pose for you, at times," she paused, "But I know you are in good hands. With us, and with your husband.”

Juno wasn’t even attempting to stop himself from crying, this time around, catching tears with the side of his finger. Peter held out a tissue to him.

“And as I said earlier, the love you share in inspiration to me, and to us all. I wish the two of you _every_ happiness, as it is everything and all you deserve,” Buddy said with a nod, and then she stepped away from the mic.

Juno stood to crush her in a hug, and then Peter hugged her as well. She kissed them each on the cheek, and then sat back down.

Jet announced that they would be having one more speech after the main course was finished, and it was time to eat. 

People, of course, also clinked their cups for Juno and Peter to kiss. Then, they ate.

And afterwards, Jet got up to introduce Rita to the mic, and helped adjust it to her height.

“Thanks Jet,” Rita said with a nod, and then she cleared her throat. He shot her a smile.

“Mista Steel,” Rita started. Whether her hands were vibrating from excitement or nerves was impossible to tell, “And Mista, uh- Steel, also. Wait, I haven’t even _thought_ about what I’m gonna call the two-a-you now!” Rita shook her head, “tch, this is fine for the moment.”

Juno and Peter both laughed at her, as did much of the crowd.

“Anyhoo,” Rita said, “I know Buddy took all the credit for bringing you two _back_ together but I do wanna go on record and say that _I_ was the one who very _artfully_ and _subtly_ told Mista Steel to contact you, Mista Steel. And if Mista Steel _hadn’t_ contacted you, none of us would be here, so clearly it’s me, RITA, who you should be thanking!”

Juno shook his head and looked up at the ceiling.

“How you met doesn’t reeeeally matter, though- what’s important is that you are together now, and you’re gonna be, for the rest of your lives,” Rita said, and both Juno and Peter smiled over at her.

“I mean it when I say this, Mista and Mista Steel, I don’t know if I’ve ever come across a love more beautiful than yours. And I’ve watched a _lotta_ romance streams. Mostly ‘cause-a you, Mista Steel, though I know you don’t want me to tell everyone that- oops,” Rita shrugged, and Juno scoffed from his spot. “I guess it don’t matter, though, cause nobody knows which one-a-you I’m talking about,” and then she veiled Juno’s name in a cough. The crowd laughed and Rita smirked like she was just _so_ funny for making that joke.

“It’s kinda hard for me to say anything that Buddy and Benzaiten haven’t already said either better or funnier, respectively,” Rita admitted with a shrug of her shoulders, “but I wanted to give a speech anyway because I just love the two of you so much, y’know? I’ve been Mista Steel- Juno’s- friend for many, many, years now, and lemme tell you Mista Steel, I ain’t never seen Mista Steel so happy as when he met you,” Rita said with the utmost sincereity, looking at Peter.

To their credit, Juno and Peter looked like they were following along just fine. There were, however, many confused faces in the crowd.

“I really do believe you two are meant to be- but I know that doesn’t mean you aren’t putting the work in, too,” Rita said. “So, maybe it’s redundant, but I’m real glad that you let _us_ into your lives, Peter. It’s ain’t lost on any of us how meaningful it is,” Rita said, and Peter glanced down at the table.

“And like I said, Mista Steel- Juno- you’re my best friend, literally everyone else can _can it_ ,” Rita said, shooting glances at Mick, Benzaiten, and Buddy, who all just pursued their lips, “and I am so glad you found the one for you. I’m glad you both made the decision to love one another, and that you’re gonna grow old together and keep bein’ cute and in love,” Rita said, and then sighed. “I’m losing my plot, here. Oh well,” she glanced down at her notes.

Juno smiled widely at Rita.

“I don’t even really _have_ to wish you two every happiness, because I know you’re gonna be fine providing that for each other,” Rita told them with a warm smile. “So I’ll just say this. I love the two of you, and I love your love, and I can’t wait to watch you little lovebirds grow old together.”

Rita smiled and stepped back from the mic, and Juno stood to hug her tightly. Then, Rita hugged Peter, just as tight, and they all went to sit down and finish their meal.

During the latter half of the reception, they also played a couple newlywed games, orchestrated by Benzaiten.

After the second game, Benzaiten called all the ‘lovely unmarried individuals’ forward so Juno could toss the bouquet.

Rita definitely elbowed someone out of the way, but she did in fact catch the flowers with a loud, triumphant “YES!”. Joelle and Marcie both kissed her on the cheek. 

“And now, I ask that you take a seat, Juno,” Benzaiten was saying, as Jet pulled forward a chair in front of the head table. “While _I_ am going to avert mine eyes.”

“Oh god, why did we decide to do this?” Juno was asking as he sat down. Peter just smirked at him with his sharp teeth and dazzling eyes.

“So _now_ you are shy, Mr. ‘fuck me in a public park please’?” Peter whispered back to him as he slowly got on his knees in front of Juno.

“Hey. That’s Mr. Juno ‘fuck me in a public park please’ _Nureyev-Steel_ to you,” Juno whispered back, and Peter laughed lightly.

Music was playing, and Peter gently lifted the skirts of Juno’s dress as people in the crowd laughed and hooted at them.

Peter found the garter just above Juno’s knee and pulled it down with his teeth before slipping it off with his deft fingers. He stood, then tossed it into the crowd of unmarried guests.

Cecil _fucking_ Kanagawa was the one to catch the thing, which could honestly make Juno cry with laughter.

Then, they cut their cake, and dessert was finally served. 

Once dessert was had, there was a short period of mingling again before Juno and Peter made their way to the dance floor, taking their first position of their dance as it was announced.

“Have I mentioned you look beautiful, Juno?” Peter murmured softly as they began their dance. They both knew all eyes were on them, but they were only looking at each other.

“You have,” Juno whispered back. “You look stunning too, you know,” Juno murmured.

Part of Juno wanted to forgo the whole dance they’d painstakingly practiced and just lay his head on Peter’s shoulder and grip him tight, but he didn’t want Benzaiten to murder him where he stood, so he resolved to stare lovingly into Peter’s eyes as he was whisked around the dancefloor artfully.

Their audience clapped after the song finished, and then Buddy and Vespa joined them for the next song, Buddy with Juno and Vespa with Peter.

“How do you feel?” was the first question out of each of their mouths.

“Elated, honestly,” Peter said to Vespa. Vespa gave him a tiny little smirk. “My face hurts quite a lot.”

“Yeah, that’ll happen,” Vespa told him. “Get used to it. Sometimes, married life is actually what it’s cracked up to be, believe it or not.” Peter smiled. 

A few meters away, Juno was biting his lip. “I’m _really_ happy, Buddy. I was nervous, but- it’s better than I even imagined.”

Buddy smiled softly at Juno, “I am happy for you, darling. And glad there have been no major bumps in the road.”

“Yeah, I mean, with my usual luck,” Juno rolled his eye, “suffice to say… it’s been less stressful than I thought it might be. And, hey- thanks for helping us plan. I’m sure without you, and Rita, and even Benten, it wouldn’t have gone so smoothly.”

“It was my pleasure, Juno, you know that. Of course you had our help. In fact, you would have been hard pressed to prevent us from helping,” Buddy said, and Juno laughed lightly.

“That’s true,” he said.

The four of them continued their dance, and when it was over, the floor was opened up to the guests.

Rita and Benzaiten both made a beeline for Juno and Peter, respectively, so they did not get to slink away, if they’d been entertaining that idea in the first place.

“How do you feel?” they were both asked again.

“So happy,” Juno said, and Rita squealed. “I liked your speech, by the way, Rita.”

“Awh, thanks, boss,” Rita said.

“Congrats on catching the bouquet. Can’t wait to get that wedding invite,” Juno said, and Rita tilted her head back to cackle.

“Oh, please. If I’m getting married, you’re gonna be helping me write the invites Mista Steel!”

“But I have terrible handwriting,” Juno argued. Rita just hummed.

“Well. Fine, but I’ll have to think of some good tasks for you to do as my best maid or whatever.”

“Technically since I’m married I guess it would be best matron,” Juno hummed thoughtfully. “Yeah, whatever. Say the word, Rita, of course I’ll stand in your wedding,” Juno told her, and she grinned.

Meanwhile, Peter was telling Benzaiten, “Internally, I am dying.”

“Of love?” Ben asked.

“No, because nobody knows who I am,” Peter said, and Benzaiten titled his head back to laugh. “We were right, it’s _exceptionally_ funny. I do suspect people may be confused, given the speeches consistently referring to me as Peter, of course.”

“Oh shit. I honestly almost forgot, I’ve been running around so much all day,” Benten said, then he raised a brow at Peter.

“And, yes, your speech was lovely, my darling brother-in-law,” Peter said, and Benzaiten grinned at him, seeming genuinely pleased with the response.

“Awh, think nothing of it, oh brother-of-mine,” Benzaiten said, and Peter chuckled lightly.

“Just what did I get myself into?” Peter mused, shaking his head. Benzaiten just stuck his tongue out at him.

“A _beautiful_ and _wonderful_ family,” Ben told him, and Peter just nodded his head, unable to stop the grin on his face.

After that, Peter and Juno continued to be pulled every which way by close friends and family members, and, increasingly, by their other guests who hadn’t had a chance to greet them before the dinner had started.

Eventually, they managed to make their way back to each other, and they agreed to take off towards the bar.

“Steel,” they were greeted by someone at the bar as they accepted wine glasses, “Steel _s_ , I guess.”

“Hey Vicky,” Juno said, and she lifted her own glass to clink theirs. “How are you?”

“Good, good. You clean up nicely, Juno,” Vicky commented, then she looked over at the groom. “So- I’m a little confused,” she admitted. Not too many people had actually said anything to their faces yet, so Peter grinned widely.

“Hm?” he tilted his head innocently anyway. 

“Is Peter, like, your first name and Duke is what you go by or…?”

Peter cleared his throat. “My name is Peter, yes,” he confirmed, and Vicky just nodded. “Peter Steel, as of a few hours ago,” he added.

“Right, right,” she said. He offered no further clarification. “Congratulations, by the way! Told you it was gonna happen, Steel.”

“Yeah, yeah, I guess I’ll give you that, this one time,” Juno said with a little huff. Vicky smirked at him and they said their goodbyes, Peter placing a hand on Juno’s waist to walk back towards the crowd.

They mingled together with their guests and met a couple more people who confessed to be confused over Peter’s name, but most of them just avoided addressing him altogether, at that point.

Then, Cecil came over and demanded a dance from Juno, so Peter went to stand with Mick and say hi to Astrid, making pleasant conversation after Mick grabbed him in another hug. They were joined by Alessandra and her wife a few minutes later.

Juno joined them for just a moment to say he was stepping outside with Ben, and Peter gave him a kiss on the cheek before he did so.

Juno looped his arm in Benzaiten’s before they went to the main hall and up some stairs, to hang out on a balcony they had access to for the party. Benzaiten stifled a yawn as he looked up to the sky.

“So, Steel,” Benzaiten said, “ _Nureyev-_ Steel,” he corrected, and Juno smiled at him as he took a seat on one of the two chairs on the balcony. “How are you feeling?”

“A little tired of every single person asking me that, but, I’ll give _you_ a pass,” Juno confessed, and Benzaiten scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Fair enough,” Benzaiten clicked his tongue.

“I’m happy, Benten,” Juno said softly, “obviously. It’s… it’s overwhelming, I mean, duh. It’s a big day, a lotta people. But I love Peter so much. You know that,” he said, looking down at his hand and running a finger over the ring there.

“Yeah, I do,” Benzaiten said with a little chuckle. “You two are- like, gross, obviously, but… sweet. I meant every word I said. You and Pete deserve each other and I’m glad he’s family, now,” Benten told him.

Juno smiled up at Benzaiten softly and nodded, then moved to stand. Benzatien was leaning against the balcony, and Juno stood next to him, leaning his forearms on the railing.

They were quiet, for a few minutes. They could just barely hear the music from downstairs.

It was Juno who broke the silence. 

“I… I almost wish mom were here,” Juno confessed, voice soft.

“Really?” Ben tilted his head. Juno shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t know. I’m sure it would suck, if she was. If she were around to be here, I wouldn’t want her to be. I mean… I doubt she’d _like_ Peter, even if it was just out of principle, disapproving of my choices. Still. I can’t help thinking, though… maybe she’d surprise me. I don't know.”

Ben made a noise in his nose, a sad sort of amusement. “You sound like me, Juno,” he muttered. It wasn’t angry, or pitying, nothing like that. Just a statement of truth.

Juno laughed as well, the same sadness covering it. “I guess I do.”

“Juno,” Ben said, turning and putting his arm around his twin, “you know you can’t control how you feel about mom. It’s okay if you wish she was here. It’s okay if you’re glad she’s not. And it’s okay if you feel both of those things at once.”

“Ugh. How do you always know what to say?” Juno grumbled, wiping another errant tear from his eye.

“Therapy?” Ben posed with a laugh. “This is literally what my therapist says at the start of every single session,” he said, and Juno laughed along with him.

“Yeah, fair,” Juno said, and then he heaved a big sigh. “I’m gonna focus my attention on something else,” he said, and Ben nodded.

“Your new husband would probably be a good place to start,” Ben suggested, “he is _very_ attention grabbing.”

“Hey, hands off,” Juno said, and Ben tilted his head back to laugh.

“Yah, tonight’s the night I’ll gunning for your man, Juno, for sure. One hundred percent.” Juno just pressed his shoulder into his twin’s and grumbled. 

“Can it, Steel,” Juno said, and Ben laughed more. “I do miss him,” Juno mused, and Benzaiten groaned.

“Okay, okay. Let’s go find him,” Benzaiten said, and Juno nodded, so they headed back into the room and down the stairs.

They found Peter poking his head out into the hallway, and Juno didn’t miss the face-splitting grin directed towards them when Peter spotted them.

Juno half jogged over to him and Peter stepped into the hallway to open his arms. Juno sank into them and tucked his face in Peter’s neck.

“Hey baby,” Juno said sweetly.

“I was wondering just where you’d gone,” Peter cooed, and Benzaiten groaned loudly.

“I’m gonna go get drunk, now,” Benzaiten said, brushing past Peter to enter the event space again.

“Bye!” Juno called, and then he tilted his head up to kiss Peter. Peter kissed him back. “Actually,” Juno murmured, “I want another drink.”

“If a drink is what he wants, a drink is what my bride shall have,” Peter said, and Juno snickered.

“Dork,” he muttered, and Peter smiled.

“And yet you married me anyway,” Peter said, and Juno nodded enthusiastically.

“I love you,” Juno said simply, and they walked back into the event space, too.

Juno and Peter picked up drinks, and managed to dance with each other for a few songs before getting stopped by a couple more people who wanted to dance and chat with the newlyweds.

This time around, they remained in the same orbit, occasionally being pulled one way or another, but managing to return to each other every few minutes or so.

Eventually, Peter placed his hands on Juno’s waist and bent to kiss him. “My love, I’d like to get some air,” he said, and Juno nodded.

“I’ll join you,” Juno said, and they did their best to sneak away from the crowd without getting stopped too many times.

Juno pulled Peter into the hall and back up onto the balcony, because it seemed like the best place to grab a moment of privacy.

Peter wandered over to the railing and so did Juno, both of them leaning forward just a bit.

Juno breathed in the fresh night air and sighed it out, glancing over at his new husband before smiling brightly, and then groaning.

“Goddammit, my face hurts so much,” Juno whined, pushing his fingers into his cheeks.

“Mine too,” Peter laughed, placing his hand on Juno’s back and rubbing it soothingly.

Juno kept whining in the back of his throat as he massaged his face, then sighed again. “I love you,” he said, and then he smiled again, and then whined.

“Stop smiling, Juno,” Peter told him, but that just made them both laugh.

“Fuck me,” Juno said in a tired voice, and Peter perked a brow at him.

“Oh, don’t tempt me, darling,” Peter purred, and Juno returned his expression.

Juno hummed, glancing out at the park that the balcony looked on to, and then back at the sliding door they’d walked in from.

“I mean… We’re alone. It’s pretty dark out here,” Juno commented nonchalantly. “And there are all these conveniently placed potted plants,” he observed.

Peter chuckled lightly and pushed himself up from where he was leaning on the balcony. “Well,” Peter murmured. “Say no more, my darling wife,” he said, and Juno’s face split into another painful grin as Peter’s arms came around his waist.

Juno slipped his tongue into Peter’s mouth, humming pleasantly as they kissed slowly and sweetly. 

From there, they stepped away from the railing and Juno walked Peter back towards the wall. Peter took Juno’s waist and pressed him to the wall, delicately. Peter kissed down Juno’s neck as he ran his hands over Juno’s waist and hips.

“This is going to be fun with this godforsaken dress,” Juno muttered, and Peter chuckled quietly as he gripped Juno’s skirts and started to pull them upwards.

“It may be a bit unwieldy. I’m sure we can manage, though, my love,” Peter said with confidence. Juno laughed as Peter pressed forward and managed to get his hand on Juno’s thigh, his skirts pushed up high. “Although,” Peter murmured, “we probably shouldn’t, y’know, _fuck_ fuck,” Peter pointed out. “We don’t have condoms, nor a place to dispose one, and, well,” Peter glanced him up and down.

“Probably shouldn’t have come dripping down my thighs at our wedding dance, hm?” Juno murmured, and Peter blushed, looking up at him.

“I just think that may be uncomfortable for you, in at least two senses, my darling,” Peter said gently, and Juno laughed.

“As much as I love that _slutty_ mental image... you’re not wrong, Nureyev-Steel,” Juno agreed. “Finger me, then?”

“Of course,” Peter said, and with that, he skimmed his hand up further, and then ran his fingers up the front of Juno’s lacy white underwear. Juno let out a soft sigh as Peter brushed his thumb over that same spot, pressing a little closer.

Juno glanced up at the night sky and bit his lip again as Peter slowly and deftly pushed his underwear to the side with his fingers, before lightly pressing to his clit.

“Peter,” Juno gasped, and Peter leaned forward to kiss along his neck and suck on his skin, but not enough to leave a mark.

“Hush, Juno,” Peter murmured, slowing rubbing his fingers between the lips of Juno’s cunt. Juno shut his eye, breathing in and out through his nose slowly and nodding.

Peter continued to touch him slowly, kissing below Juno’s ear. “Good,” Peter murmured, his finger coming up to tease Juno’s clit again. He heard Juno swear under his breath again, and he chuckled. “Such a good little wife I have,” Peter whispered, feeling his own cheeks flush.

“Peter,” Juno whined again, as Peter slide his fingers down and felt how wet Juno was getting. Peter shifted to look at Juno’s face. Their eyes met in the dim light coming from inside the building and Juno lifted a hand to Peter’s cheek, kissing him sweetly as Peter pushed a finger inside him up to the knuckle.

“I am so deeply in love with you,” Peter murmured against Juno’s lips, and Juno made a pleased little noise, kissing Peter again.

Peter fingered Juno slowly, making Juno whine at him as Peter reminded him to be quiet.

Juno’s breath caught as Peter moved his thumb to brush against his clit. At the same time, he heard the music from below them get a little loud as a door opened and shut again. Juno bit on his lip.

“Has anyone even seen Mista and Mista Steel?” they heard, and both their eyes widened. Peter brought his free hand to cover Juno’s mouth gently as Juno resisted the urge to laugh.

“I have not,” Jet’s voice rose up.

Juno swallowed again as Peter thrust his fingers a little harder, his tongue pressed to one of his sharp teeth as he grinned and stared into Juno’s eye.

Juno gripped Peter’s forearms with his nails, arching his back as he heard a few very familiar and somewhat less familiar voices agree that they hadn’t seen the recently married couple for at least a few minutes.

“Yeah… if we can’t find them, we probably don’t want to,” Benzaiten pointed out, and they heard Vespa groan loudly and say,

“Gross.”

Juno shuddered as he made a noise of amusement in the back of his throat as Peter pressed his thumb up against his clit just a little more insistently.

The conversation of their friends and family drifted onto a different topic, musing about the food at the venue and ‘did you see what so-and-so is wearing,’ and Juno shut his eyes and did what he could to tune it out and focus on Peter’s hand between his legs.

Blessedly, it sounded like they were heading inside again only a couple minutes later, and Juno whined loudly when they did.

“Ssh,” Peter remined him.

“Peter,” Juno mumbled from behind Peter’s hand, canting his hips forward again. Peter thrust his fingers a little harder, crooking them to reach Juno just how he liked, until Juno came with a silent cry.

Peter slowly pulled his fingers from Juno’s body and stuck them into his mouth as Juno slumped back.

“Fuck, baby,” Juno mumbled, and Peter smiled at him.

“Good, my darling?”

“Amazing,” Juno told him, and reached for him again.

Peter kissed him, winding his arms around Juno’s waist. Their tongues met and they both made quiet little noises, until Juno pulled away.

“Okay,” Juno murmured, and then he ran his fingers up and down Peter’s sides, pushing Peter back so they could switch positions.

Peter watched him with heavily lidded eyes and smirked, letting himself be pressed to the wall as Juno undid his belt, and then the button on his pants. “Juno,” Peter sighed lovingly, and Juno kissed along his jaw as he palmed his cock through his underwear.

Then, Juno started to sink to his knees, and Peter grabbed his arm.

“Juno,” Peter said again, and Juno looked up at him.

“What?” he asked.

“Your dress,” Peter hummed, biting down on his lip. Juno made a noise like he was thinking and gathered up his skirts before he held Peter’s hand and lowered himself onto his bare knees, spreading the dress out carefully.

“This okay, my lovely princess?” Juno asked in a sweet voice, and Peter clicked his tongue at him. “It’s no more on the ground than when we took photos earlier,” Juno pointed out, and Peter just nodded.

“It’s fine. You’re already on down there, I can't stop you now.” Juno smirked up and nodded firmly. Peter had to admit, at least to himself, Juno looked incredibly pretty kneeling before him in his dress like that.

With that, Juno brought his hands to Peter’s waistband and took his cock out, shuffling just a bit closer as he stroked him a few times, slowly. Peter brought his own hand to his mouth and put his other hand to the side of Juno’s head as Juno stuck out his tongue to lick the tip of Peter’s cock.

Peter swallowed his urge to moan out loud as Juno took him into his mouth, sucking on the head of his cock before bobbing down further and looking up at him with an innocuous look in his eye. Peter bit down on his knuckle and breathed in slowly through his nose as Juno shut his eye.

Feeling Juno’s hands come up to his hips, Peter shuttered, moving his hips forward just a bit with Juno’s urging as he took him all the way in his mouth and sucked, hard. “God,” Peter murmured, because he just couldn’t help himself. Juno looked back up at him for a second and sucked him for another before pulling away from him and stroking him, just so he could smirk at Peter.

Then, Juno licked up the side of his cock and took Peter back in his mouth, making a quiet noise around him.

“You are a _Goddess_ ,” Peter breathed, and Juno hummed again, gripping Peter’s hip with his free hand again. Peter rocked his hips forward and Juno moved with him, swallowing around his cock.

Juno shut his eyes again and sucked his cock with intent, now, and Peter bit down on his hand to stifle his urge to make noise. He was always able to be silent when he _needed_ to, but being with Juno made it hard to _want_ to put that ability to use. Peter shut his eyes for a few moments, thrusting forward into Juno’s mouth at a gentle pace as he felt the heat rise in his core.

Peter opened his eyes again as Juno pulled back to lick the tip of his cock one more time before sucking him in again and making another quiet but still totally indecent noise. “ _Juno_ ,” Peter hissed, and Juno glanced up at him again, their eyes meeting.

Juno removed his lips from Peter’s cock with a second indecent noise, smirking up at him and saying, softly, “Come for me, baby,” before swirling his tongue around and taking him back in his mouth.

Peter bit down on his hand one last time and kept his eyes open to watch as Juno swallowed his load enthusiastically, and then he slumped against the wall with a shuttering breath.

Offering his hand, Peter helped Juno to stand a moment later and heard as Juno mutter, “ow.”

“Dear God, Juno,” Peter muttered, regaining his breath. “Are you alright?” he added, and Juno nodded.

“This flooring isn’t super nice on the knees,” Juno admitted, “worth it, though.”

“You’re too good to me, darling,” Peter cooed, stuffing himself back in his pants and doing them up again.

“Nonsense, I’m exactly as good as you deserve,” Juno said, and he leaned forward to kiss Peter. Peter kissed him back eagerly.

“I love you,” Peter said, and Juno returned the sentiment before kissing him again.

Juno sighed and wrapped Peter in a tight hug, resting his head on Peter’s shoulder. Peter held him around the waist, clinging just as tightly.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, at least, before Peter slowly said, “Well. I guess we already know our friends are, in fact, wondering where we are.”

“Mmmh,” Juno sighed, “I guess we should go dance again, or something.”

Peter nodded. They slowly pulled back from each other, then agreed to stop by a bathroom.

After they’d cleaned up as best they could, they made their way back down to the dancefloor and started to mingle with their friends again.

Nobody commented on their prolonged absence.

Rita grabbed a hand from each of them and they both flashed her another painful smile and let themselves be wound around by Rita’s short arms, laughing.

When a slow song came on again, Rita was pulled away by Jet because they’d been too busy running around to get a dance in earlier and he insisted they must dance at least once.

Benzaiten stepped away from his life partner, Ash, to steal Peter once again, and Juno took a pause to ask Ash how they were doing. Ash wasn’t a huge fan of physical affection with anybody but Ben, but they put an arm loosely around Juno’s shoulder as they congratulated him again.

Next, Juno was pulled away from Ash by Jet, who was taking his hand and then his waist.

Juno slung one arm around Jet’s shoulders, sort of. He was a Big Guy, after all.

“Did I even have a chance to tell you congratulations, yet?”

“I mean, I’m sure- like, probably?” Juno asked, tilting his head. “God, I don’t even know what’s happened today.”

“Well, you got married, first of all,” Jet said, and Juno scoffed at him.

“Everyone’s a comedian,” Juno muttered, and Jet smiled warmly.

“That was not really a joke, Juno, that was just a statement of fact.”

“Don’t _act_ like you’re not trying to be funny, I know that look,” Juno insisted, and Jet laughed.

“I am not trying to be funny, I _am_ being funny. You don’t need to tell a joke to be funny, and it is not my fault if you do not appreciate my sense of humor,” Jet insisted.

Juno scoffed again and rolled his eye, but he couldn’t help smiling a second later. “Whatever, Big Guy.”

The next song was less slow, which Jet was obviously less comfortable with, but Juno took his arms and made him dance. Jet did not complain, at least not verbally.

“I am so hungry,” Juno blurted out, and Jet made a thoughtful noise.

“There will undoubtedly be leftover food, most likely in the kitchens.”

Juno wrinkled his nose, “Eh. I’m kinda feeling takeout,” Juno said, and then he glanced over his shoulder, “where did my husband go?”

Jet looked over his shoulder as well. “He appears to be dancing with Buddy and Rita.”

“Gotcha,” Juno said with a nod, then he looked up at Jet, “So… we should grab everyone and go get fast food, yes or yes?”

“Well, given you only afforded me the option to say yes,” Jet said slowly, “I’ll go get the car started.”

Juno snorted, “Wait a second, you gotta get Rita. She knows everyone’s orders by heart.”

With that, Juno and Jet trailed over to where Rita, Buddy, and Peter were dancing. Juno then saw Vespa poke her head from behind Buddy.

“Well, like, half the gang is here,” Juno said looking around as Peter reached for him and he settled with his back to Peter’s chest. “I want food,” Juno whined up at his husband, and Peter made sad eyes at him.

“Whatever shall we do, my beautiful, darling wife?” Peter asked, and Juno gestured for the others to come a little closer.

“We are planning to have me get take-out,” Jet said, “Rita, will you accompany me?”

“Oh, fuck yeah,” Rita grinned

“We probably should not bring outside food into the venue,” Buddy said slowly.

“There’s a park right next-door,” Juno suggested with a little shrug.

“Oh, that’s perfect!” Rita said excitedly. “What about Ben, and Ash, and Mick, and Joelle, and-“

“Rita, you and Jet will go order and collect the food. In the meantime, those of us here will round everyone up for our private afterparty in the park,” Peter suggested, his voice taking on the strategizing tone from his days on the Carte Blanche.

“Right! Sounds like a plan, Mista- Steel?” she blinked, and their group laughed.

So, Rita and Jet took off, and the Aurinko’s and Steel’s split up to gather their ceremony guests- whoever was still hanging around, at least.

It turned out everyone from the ceremony was still around. So, once everyone was wrangled, they exited in pairs of two or three and through a couple different doors so as not to be _too_ obvious to the other guests. Peter and Juno were stopped, by a few people, but they managed to sneak back out once again.

Juno swung their joined hands with one and held his dress with the other as they walked into the park, looking up at the sky.

“So,” Alessandra said as she came up to Peter’s other side, “how are you feeling?”

“Good,” Peter told her in a soft tone, squeezing Juno’s hand.

“And you, Steel? Or, other Steel, I guess?” Alessandra asked.

“Excuse me, if anything _he’s_ the ‘other’ Steel, I’m the original one!” Juno argued. 

“Nureyev-Steel,” Peter said.

“Right,” Alessandra said with a chuckle, “ _anyway._ How are you?" 

“I’m just really hungry, mostly,” Juno said. “And my feet kind of hurt,” he said, as they arrived in the middle of the park and hummed. He started to lower himself to the ground, but Peter placed his arms on Juno’s waist and stopped him.

“You can’t sit on the ground. Think of your _dress_ , my love!”

“Oh, can it,” Juno said, pouting, but he remained standing. 

“Hm. I will message Jet and ask him to bring the blankets from the Ruby7 so we can spread out and sit,” Buddy said thoughtfully, pulling out her comms, “Until then…”

“I know where I’m sitting,” Benzaiten said, letting go of Ash’s hand to run over to the children’s play area they’d stopped near. Juno’s eye brightened and he grabbed his skirts to run after his brother. Both of them seemingly missed the bench to the side of it, which Vespa pointed out a moment later, and then went to sit on herself.

Benzaiten ran up to back of the slide and sat on top of it, as Juno gathered his skirts and did his best to sit into a swing. It wobbled and he yelped, and Peter half-ran over to him to hold the metal chains steady as Juno shoved his hips and the skirts into the seat.

“Push me,” Juno demanded, and Peter moved his hands lower on the chains and pulled Juno back to give him a start.

Joelle took her comms from the pocket of her black dress pants, standing in front of them to try and grab a photo as Juno tried to look behind him at Peter, laughing. It would be too dark, but the photo would be cute nonetheless. 

Vespa and Buddy settled on the bench, and Ash took off to run up behind Benzaiten on the slide. Marcie joined Buddy and Vespa on the same bench. Alessandra and her wife commandeered the only other bench in the area.

Meanhwhile, Mick started to climb the monkey bars that were on the other side of the swings and called for Astrid to join him.

“No way, sweetheart,” Astrid said, coming to stand next to the bars as they tucked a piece of hair behind their ear.

Mick hooked his knees over the bar, hanging upside down so his tie fell into his face. Astrid laughed and leaned against the ladder as Mick yelled for Sasha to join him instead.

Sasha heaved a heavy sigh, but climbed up with Mick. With some formerly familiar but currently unpracticed acrobatics, she hoisted herself on top of them.

Juno was laughing as he glided through the air, Peter standing behind him to push again now again. “I am _so_ tempted to jump off,” Juno yelled out.

“Do _not_ ,” Peter muttered, though Juno couldn’t hear him.

“Heh,” Sasha said, “hey Juno, remember when Mick jumped off the swingset at that playground in Oldtown and broke _both_ his arms?”

“Hey, that was a feat,” Mick said. Juno tilted back in the seat and laughed.

“I do. Poor fucker was in a cast for, what, two months?”

“About that, yeah,” Mick said, chuckling.

“Was that the first time you broke your arms, or…?” Benzaiten asked, and Mick made a noise like he was thinking. Ash snorted from their spot behind Ben.

“Honey, don’t you think the blood’s rushed to your head long enough?” Astrid asked Mick, voice gentle.

“I like how it feels,” Mick responded enthusiastically. 

Sasha barked a laugh, “Never change, Mercury.”

“Sorry, Sasha, I can’t agree to that,” Mick said, lifting his arms to pull himself up by the bars, “there’s no such thing as a permanent state of the self.”

“Wise words,” Jet commented as he and Rita trailed in with a pile of bags and a bigger pile of blankets.

“Thanks!” Mick said, pulling himself to sit on top of the bars with Sasha.

“Ooh! Food!” Juno said, lowering his feet to scrape his heels along the pebbles beneath the swings.

“Juno, the bottom of your dress,” Peter said, reaching out his arms to help Juno slow down.

“Shit, oops,” Juno said. He seemed unperturbed. 

Rita and Jet brought the food to the bench that Alessandra and her wife were sitting at, and placed the blanket in a pile next to the bags. Alessandra and her wife got up to help by spreading the blankets out on the grass next to the play area, and Rita started handing Jet food to deliver to everyone.

Benzaiten slid down the slide and stood up, patting the backs of his thighs to get rid of dirt and then moving out of the way for Ash to slid down as well. They both accepted the food, and walked over to where Alessandra and her wife were sitting on the blankets.

“Oh, _fuck_ , my hips,” Juno was saying as he staggered out of the swing. “Jeeze,” he muttered, and Peter made a noise of sympathy, hugging Juno from behind.

“Perhaps they are not intended for fully grown adults,” Jet commented gently as he offered Juno and Peter their food.

“Maybe not. Hard to say, though,” Juno said, and Peter laughed delicately, palm on Juno’s lower back as they walked over to the blankets as well.

Slowly, everyone else got their food and migrated to the blankets, a quiet falling over them as they all ate. There was a low hum from the streetlights and the bugs that were undoubtedly in the grass and bushes.

Juno was in Peter’s lap, leaning over to the side to eat so he didn’t risk getting anything on his dress. Peter smiled at him with an adoring expression.

When Juno put his food down to twist and nuzzle his face into Peter’s neck, Vespa made a noise of disappointment.

“Gross,” she said.

“Hey!” Juno snapped, turning his head towards her, “you _said_ we were allowed to be cutesy at our wedding, Vespa, no complaining allowed!”

“Hm… but we’re not at your wedding anymore, _Nureyev-Steel_. We’re in a park in the middle of the morning _after_ your wedding,” Vespa argued back, a little smirk on her face as she grabbed a fry and chewed on it.

“Uh, nuh uh, this still counts as our wedding! We haven’t gone home yet. I'm still in the dress,” Juno argued back, “so we get to be as gross as we want. And as the bride, I’m taking no further comments,” Juno said with finality as he picked up his food again and resumed eating.

Vespa just chuckled along with some of the others.

Ash piped up a few beats later, “Remind me, what are you doing for the honeymoon?”

“Earth,” Peter said brushing his knuckles along Juno’s side.

“Yeah, some resort, but not a beach one- it’s near a mountain? We have this little cabin and there’s a big lake and hot springs or something,” Juno explained, putting his food down again as he stopped to yawn.

“Sounds fun,” Ash commented, “we still gotta get to Earth one of these days,” they said, bumping Benzaiten’s forearm with their elbow.

“True. It would be a horrible idea to crash my brother’s honeymoon though,” Benzaiten said with a smirk as Juno glared at him.

“Don’t even _think_ about it. Maybe next year we can all go to Earth again.”

“Really, Mista St- _Nureyev­-_ Steel. Do I.. do I really gotta call you that? I mean, it sounds fantastic when everyone else says it, and you know I love your love so much, boss, but-“

“Call me what you want, Rita. I can always be Mista Steel to you,” Juno told her, grabbing a napkin as he finished his food.

“Maybe Peter can be Mista Nureyev-Steel and Juno can be Mista Steel,” Marcie said, slouching down so she could drop her head on Rita’s shoulder.

“Oh!! Good idea, doll,” Rita said with a grin. “Anyway, what was I saying?”

“We were talkin’ about the gang going to earth,” Joelle reminded her gently.

“Oh, oh, right!” Rita said, and then she fixed her eyes back on Juno, “do you really mean it, we can take a trip to Earth together?”

“I mean, why not?” Juno said with a shrug.

“Y’know, you should get married more often, you’re way more pleasant to be around like this,” Vespa quipped, and Juno shot her a look.

“You were _just_ complaining about me being too schmoopy,” Juno pointed out. Vespa shrugged.

“I just wanna go on vacation,” she admitted.

“I mean, we _literally_ don’t all have to go for you to go on vacation, Vespa,” Juno countered and a couple people chuckled.

“Though,” Buddy said, “in two years, it will be our five-year anniversary, my darling wife. Maybe we can host a… much smaller event, stay at a resort like where we got married? As a celebration of the milestone.”

“Oh! I like _that_ idea,” Rita said quickly, and Vespa hummed.

“You know I go where you go, Bud,” Vespa said, and Buddy leaned in to kiss rub their noses together.

“Gross!” Juno yelled with a smirk.

“Oh, stuff it, Nureyev-Steel,” Vepsa bit back.

“It’s my wedding and I _could_ ban you two from PDA, but I won’t because I love Buddy too much,” Juno said reaching for a soda and bringing the straw to his lips.

Buddy clicked her tongue, “How sweet of you, darling.”

“I try,” Juno said with a shrug.

“And to think I just said you were more tolerable than usual,” Vespa shook her head and chuckled darkly.

Peter stifled a yawn against Juno's shoulder. He had only picked at his food, but he wasn’t nearly as ravenous as Juno seemed to be five minutes ago.

“I think we _should_ try to take a big group vacation, one way or another,” Rita was saying. “It’s just more fun that way, and, different people can still split off into mini-groups if, y’know, me and Jet and Joelle wanna go hikin’ but Mista Steel and Mista Nureyev-Steel and Ms Buddy all wanna go to the art gallery or somethin’, we could still do that,” Rita explained.

“Yeah, and I’m still salty I couldn’t make the first Squad Vacation,” Benzaiten said.

“And we weren’t even invited,” Sasha said, though she spoke in a completely sarcastic tone.

“Well, that only makes sense, we hadn’t even met Buddy and Vespa,” Mick pointed out, and Astrid chuckled under their breath.

“I know that, Mick,” Sasha said, and he just shrugged at her.

“If we are hosting a group vacation under the guise of celebrating our anniversary, I will be sure to extend the invitation to all those present,” Buddy said with certainty, which made Mick smile widely.

“Yeah, so, we’ll get the whole group to Earth, like, eventually,” Juno said, and then he yawned in his elbow again.

This time, his yawn set off a chain reaction through their group, making Juno chuckle.

As their conversation meandered onto new topics. Juno spent a few moments looking up at the sky, his ear pressed to Peter’s chest as he curled up on top of him. One of Peter’s arms was around his waist, now, the other behind him to keep them both propped up.

“I guess we should be wrapping things up, hm?” Buddy said delicately a few minutes later, stifling one last yawn in Vepsa’s shoulder.

“That would be wise,” Jet said, and everyone slowly nodded along.

They all grabbed their trash and Jet collected it in one of the bags, then took it over to a receptacle.

The rest of the group slowly got up before Mick and Vespa folded up one of the blankets, and Astrid and Buddy got the other one.

Peter checked Juno’s watch on his wrist, trying not to yawn again, “Well, we have about twenty minutes until the venue will close for the night...”

“Eh,” Juno said, “we should _probably_ be around to say goodnight to our guests.”

“I mean, probably,” Peter admitted. “Plus, we will need to ensure it’s closed up with one of the venue workers.”

Alessandra, her wife, and Sasha, decided to head home because they were not the bride and groom and did not have to see guests off. Vespa and Buddy also took their leave at the venue door, but not before crushing both Juno and Peter in one hug each.

Vespa hugged like a snake trying to squeeze the life out of it’s prey, especially around Peter’s somewhat thin frame. Buddy, meanwhile enveloped them each in a warm embrace, tight but not _nearly_ as restrictive. Their respective style of hug did happen to suit them, of course.

“Sleep well tonight, my loves,” Buddy said, pressing a kiss to Juno’s forehead.

“Psh, you think they’re gonna be sleeping,” Vepsa muttered under her breath and Buddy rolled her eyes to the sky.

Jet offered to drive them home, so he took off as well, and the few remaining shuffled back into the venue.

Many people had dropped off, but there were still enough stragglers for Juno to flit about and thank dearly for coming with Peter on his arm, smiling polite and wide.

And at the end of the night, Benzaiten offered to stay with the venue workers to lock everything up, even with Ash grumbling about wanting to go home.

“You sure?” Juno asked, wrapping his arms around his twin.

“Of course, Juno. It’s your wedding night,” Ben squeezed him back, smiling warm and sincere.

“Heh,” Juno nodded. “Okay. See you guys tomorrow,” Juno said, and Rita let go of Peter to reach up and hug Juno.

“G’night, Mista and Mista Nureyev-Steel,” Rita said slowly, her voice taking on a tone that betrayed how sleepy she was. 

“"Sleep’ well,” Joelle told them with a breath of laughter.

Once everyone had hugged the newlyweds, Peter and Juno climbed into their cab home as Marcie, Joelle, and Rita did the same.

“Just married?” the driver asked them, obviously noting their getup.

Juno laid his head on Peter’s shoulder, shutting his eye. “Yep,” he said, as Peter’s hand came to his knee.

“Congratulations,” the driver said pleasantly, and Peter smiled as well.

“Thank you,” Peter said, glancing down fondly at Juno’s face.

That was the end of the conversation until Peter was helping Juno out of the car and the cab driver was telling them to have a nice night. Peter thanked him again, and Juno made sure his dress was completely out of the door before Peter shut it.

“Home sweet home,” Peter said softly, his own voice tired. He would smile, but his face hurt _so_ goddamn much he couldn’t consider the action without wanting to also cry.

“Want me to carry you over the threshold?” Juno asked with a little glint in his eye, reaching inside his messenger bag that had been stowed at the venue most of the day and grabbing his electronic keys.

“Darling, don’t you think you might be a bit tired for that?”

“Nonsense,” Juno said, making noise to indicate just how silly that sounded. They walked a bit closer and Peter gave him a look that was both weary and wary. Juno smiled at him, saying, “come here,” before reaching for Peter.

Peter placed a hand on Juno’s shoulder and allowed himself to be picked up in the aptly-named bridal style. He made a noise of minor distress as Juno walked with him, but Juno just laughed.

The key in Juno’s hand at Peter’s hip allowed them to be let into the building without opening the door, which was very helpful. Their apartment being on the first floor made it so Juno only had to walk down the hall with his husband in his arms.

“Well, turns out I have a very strong wife after all,” Peter said, as Juno made his way into their apartment.

“Are you just now finding out I’m strong? Because, uh, Peter-” Juno said, and Peter tilted his head to laugh.

“Of course I know you’re _strong_ Juno,” Peter said. Then, Juno dropped him on the couch and Peter yelped with another laugh. “Oh, I don’t know if it’s wise to put me here. I might just fall asleep,” Peter pointed out, and Juno just sat on his lap.

“We can sleep on the couch,” Juno said, as Peter’s hand came to his knee and squeezed. “Or, I can go into the bedroom and call for you to help unlace my dress and you’ll be forced to come to my rescue,” Juno said, looking down at Peter, who already had his eyes shut.

“Hm, well, that _would_ work. You know me far too well, my darling,” Peter mumbled.

“I mean, a wife probably should know his husband _pretty_ well,” Juno said. Peter smiled, eyes still lidded.

“I suppose that is ideal,” he murmured.

“Baby,” Juno said slowly, voice sweet. He leaned down and brushed his lips against Peter’s. Peter kissed him back, only a moment delayed. “C’mon,” Juno said, sitting up and climbing off Peter’s lap, then taking his hands.

“Oh, fine,” Peter said no small amount of drama and a pinch of pout to boot. He allowed himself to be pulled from the couch and slowly trailed after Juno into the bedroom, but not before stopping them to take off their shoes.

Juno flicked on the lamp at his side of the bed, and then stood at the foot. “I do legitimately need you to help me out of this dress,” Juno informed him. Peter chuckled lightly, his hands coming to Juno’s back.

“It would be my pleasure to unclothe you, Juno,” Peter whispered as he kissed along Juno’s shoulder, lingering at a scar.

“Okay, then start doing it,” Juno said with no real malice, and Peter laughed with his lips against Juno’s skin.

“Patience, my love,” Peter said, finally standing up straight to start to untie the dress.

“Yeah, you married me with an awareness that I have absolutely none of that, Nureyev-Steel,” Juno snipped weakly, holding the front of the dress as the back became looser and looser.

“That I did,” Peter breathed softly. Once the dress was untied, Peter leaned to kiss along Juno’s shoulder again, and Juno sighed and shut his eye, leaning back into him. A couple moments later, Juno moved so he could step out of the dress, and Peter picked it up after him, taking it and laying it across one of the chairs in their bedroom.

Juno sat down on the bed, in nothing but lacey white underwear and the second garter that was high up on his thigh, a keepsake. Peter shrugged his jacket off, and then started to unbutton his shirt, eyes looking at Juno but not quite focused.

“We should probably go straight to sleep, hm?” Juno asked, stretching his legs out in front of him and then falling onto his back, arms above his head. Peter glanced him up and down.

“Probably,” Peter admitted regretfully. “I can hardly keep my eyes open, Juno.” He took his shirt off and placed it on the chair with the dress and his jacket, and then started to undo his belt.

“But it’s our wedding night,” Juno said, a slight whine to his voice. He sat back up again and placed his hands on Peter’s waist, spreading his knees and pulling Peter between them.

Peter perked a brow at him, unzipping the front of his pants but finding himself unable to drop them because Juno was hiking a leg over his hip. “I mean,” Peter started, “we have already had sex, technically.”

“Technically,” Juno agreed, biting his lip and running his hand along the line of hair on Peter’s abdomen.

“Juno,” Peter murmured, and Juno looked up at him with a wide-eyed expression.

“Yes, love of my life?” Juno asked innocently, and Peter smirked down at him. Peter took Juno’s chin in his hand and bent down, kissing him slowly. Peter pushed his tongue into Juno’s mouth before using his hands to push Juno down on the bed.

Juno let out a laugh as Peter pulled back from him, staying still as Peter stood up and finally shucked off his pants, and then placed his hand on Juno’s inner thigh. Juno’s legs were still mostly open, so Peter ran his hand up and slipped it under the side of Juno’s underwear again.

“We can try to be quick. Perhaps we won’t fall asleep before we finish,” Peter acquiesced, and Juno smirked up at him.

Tilting his head back, Juno let out a moan as Peter played with his clit for the second time that night, for a few moments, before stepping away again to take off his own underwear and direct Juno onto the bed properly.

Juno threw himself into the middle of the bed and made a tired noise in the back of his throat. “Mm. Maybe we should be trying to do this standing up, it’s gonna be _real_ tempting to fall asleep.”

“Well, would you like to be on top? Perhaps that will help you stay awake,” Peter said, crawling on the bed and hovering over Juno.

“Mmmmm... fuck no,” Juno said, and Peter laughed.

“That’s what I thought,” Peter deadpanned, and Juno just shrugged a shoulder.

“You love me anyway,” Juno pointed out, and Peter nodded and kissed down Juno’s throat, his hand coming to Juno’s cunt again and skimming over his clit again.

Juno moaned quietly, shutting his eye before deciding that was dangerous with just how tired he was. He bit his lip and looked at Peter in the dim light.

Peter dipped his fingers slowly into Juno’s cunt, pumping them slowly and curling them just the way Juno liked. Juno moaned and gripped the sheets in his hand, fighting to keep his eye from closing again.

“Peter,” Juno whined, and Peter fucked him a little harder with his fingers before sliding them back out, deciding Juno was probably turned on enough for his cock.

Peter _was_ ridiculously tired, but, not tired enough to not get hard with his wife squirming and moaning beneath him. He hooked his fingers in Juno’s underwear and Juno lifted his hips so he could take them off and toss them in the direction of the laundry basket in their room.

“Mh, one sec,” Juno said, and Peter stayed back as Juno grabbed a pillow from his side of the bed and wedged it under his hips, giving Peter an even better view of his body as his eyes scanned Juno slowly. “there,” Juno said, one knee splayed to the side while his other foot remained poised and ready for Peter to hook under his knee as he came closer.

Peter did crawl closer, and he took Juno’s leg as he stroked his cock a few times and breathed slowly. Fuck, he was tired. And _fuck_ , he was horny.

Juno shut his eye unthinkingly as Peter aligned their bodies and slowly thrust into him, moving carefully as he leaned over Juno and Juno brought his arms up around Peter’s shoulder.

“God, baby,” Juno whined as Peter thrust in slow but a little hard, shutting his own eyes as he breathed on Juno’s neck.

“Oh, Juno,” Peter moaned softly in his ear. Juno forced his eye back open and hooked a leg over Peter’s hip, pulling him closer with his body.

“Feels good,” Juno mumbled, as Peter lazily kissed along his collar. They kept moving at a languid pace, seemingly unable to muster the energy for anything more intense.

“Juno,” Peter mumbled again, a few moments later, lifting his head to see Juno had shut his eye again. “Darling, do _not_ fall asleep,” Peter said with an air of amusement, and Juno opened his eye again.

“Whuh? ‘M not asleep,” Juno said, pushing his hips up as if to demonstrate how _not_ _asleep_ he was. He squeezed his muscles around Peter’s cock for good measure, which elicited a quiet groan from Peter. “Keep going,” Juno mumbled, his head falling to one side as Peter kept fucking him slowly.

“Mmm, sure you aren’t falling asleep,” Peter said, knowing his reaction was quite delayed.

“I’m not asleep,” Juno repeated, “you’re asleep.”

Peter laughed and took a moment to shut his eyes, slowing his movement. Then, a beat later, he said, “Maybe so.”

“Noo,” Juno whined, “no sleep. Keep fucking,” he said. Peter laughed more and pushed himself up a bit so he could thrust a little harder, making Juno’s eyelid flutter closed again, but this time less out of sheer exhaustion.

For what it was worth, Juno kept rolling his hips upward, too, encouraging Peter’s cock deeper. He clung to Peter’s shoulders and moaned his name, until Peter slowly sat back again, and Juno trailed his hands to Peter’s waist.

“Where’re you going?” Juno whined. God, he was tired. Peter just smiled at him, eyes just barely open, and brought the tip of his finger to Juno’s clit to circle it at a much faster pace than they’d been going.

Juno gasped and moaned, tilting his head back.

“Come for me, my love,” Peter said, and Juno bit his lip, panting.

“Fuck, Peter,” Juno said, digging his nails into Peter’s hip where his hand had last landed. He squeezed his eye shut as he came.

“I want you to come inside me,” Juno murmured a few moment later when Peter had stopped moving. Peter nodded silently, and they both started thrusting again, still languid.

Juno squeezed around him again, his mouth agape as he looked up at Peter. He was every bit the vision Peter fell in love with years ago. The lady he’d be in love with for the rest of his life.

“I love you,” Peter murmured, slowly adjusting his position again so their bodies were close, and Juno wrapped his arms around Peter there and kept him there.

“I love you, too,” Juno replied, hooking both his legs around Peter this time. “Now come inside me,” he said again, more demanding than earlier.

Peter bit down on Juno’s shoulder and gave a few more good thrusts, as hard as he could make them, and did as his wife asked.

“God,” Juno gasped when Peter came, and Peter groaned, once. Then, they both slumped together, Peter not even bothering to move off of Juno.

Peter shut his eyes and silently threatened to fall asleep right there. Juno made no move to dissuade this threat that he did not know was being issued.

“Fuck,” Juno mumbled a few beats later. “I love you,” he repeated.

“I love you too, Juno,” Peter murmured into his ear. “’M gonna… go to sleep now, dear detective.”

“Mm.. okay… if I get a UTI right before our honeymoon that’s on you,” Juno said, and Peter made a noise of amusement.

“Ugh,” Peter said, slowly peeling himself off of Juno. “Fine, then. To the bathroom, with you.”

“I wanna sleep now,” Juno whined, shuddering as Peter pulled out of him completely, and then turning onto his side.

Peter grabbed Juno’s ass and squeezed. “Up, my darling.”

“Make me,” Juno snipped, and Peter leaned over him to kiss his face.

“Juno,” Peter said firmly, and Juno just heaved a loud and annoyed sigh.

“Be nice to me! You’re my husband.”

“Preventing a UTI _is_ being nice to you my dear, sweet wife. In sickness and in health and all that,” Peter said, and Juno just stuck his tongue out at Peter. Slowly, though, he made his way to the edge of the bed and then out to the bathroom.

Peter grabbed some pyjamas for both himself and Juno and laid them out on the bed as he waited for Juno to come back.

When Juno returned, Peter took his turn in the bathroom, and then got dressed.

They settled into bed and faced each other, exhaustion on both of their features.

However, as soon as the moment afforded the opportunity to sleep, Juno opened his eye again, and saw Peter was looking at him, too.

Juno started to giggle, and Peter perked a brow. “What, Juno?”

“We’re married,” Juno whispered, soft, quiet, and delighted.

Peter’s face split into a grin for what had to be the millionth time that day.

“Yes,” Peter said, leaning forward to kiss Juno on the lips sweetly, “we are.”

_The End._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sooo much to anyone who has read, liked, kudos' and commented on this!!!!  
> im over on tumblr at gemsofthegalaxy if you ever wanna hmu!!


End file.
